High Priest Love
by Nina001
Summary: - This time no Richard ' Rick ' O'connell in this book / - Either Anak Su Namun / But this time only when the High Priest Imhotep obsessed to Evelyn after he awaken; He scent of her,searching for her till he gets what he want ..
1. Prologue

Thebes,Egypt,1290 BC.Nefertiri daughter of Pharoah Seti bowed her head down,lifting her hands praying for her health,her father The Pharaoh health and the kingdom her father rules in Egypt.Her smiled never left upon her lips showing her deep dimple at both side of her cheek,she knew God's do exist but we can't see it throught our eyes but God's see us what we doing on his Earth.

Slowing when she's open her eyes,she looked at her right noticing High Priest Imhotep smiling at her making her bowed with polite smiles before she rosing up both of her knee bolt out from the praying room walk toward her room.

"My daughter?"

She jumped of her feet turning to look behind her as sudden she heard a voice,it was her father who calling her named out.The Pharaoh step foward her and smile never left from her father lips since her mother death.She also know how lonely the Pharaoh without wife on his side,she didn't ever dare to asked him to seek a replacement for his loneliness.

"Yes father?" She said.

"My daughter,are you in praying room again?"

She nods her head yes."I've missed mother so much,Father.So i prayed for her happiness in heaven and praying that one day you will rules this kingdom with kindness,like mother use to when she's still alive.People love her,adore her much.Her death nothing seems fair."

"I know,I'm the Pharoah of Egyptian doesn't mean i'd have to be mean towards my people,your mother will hated me if i do a bad thing without any kindness or showed some mercy.Your spirits,your ambitious just like your mother;i hope soon if i died i will meet her in Heaven.Let us take care of you from there."

Said the Pharaoh looked up at the night of beautiful sky while his mind thinking of his death wife were smiling at him in Heaven by now."She's smilling at me i think."

"Who,father?"

"Your mother.I've missed her smiled.For the first time i'd met her at the market place,she's the most beautiful woman i had laid my eyes upon it.She the gift from God to me and years later we having you in our arm,yet you didn't cried nor once.Your mother said you must be strong baby and when you grown up .. just the way you are right now.And your mother is right."

She hugs the Pharaoh before she when inside her room,"Never underestimate what woman can do that a man can't do." She smiled seeing the Pharaoh left.Entered her chambers then laying down on her bed and slowly sleep take her into a beautiful dream that she met her Mother in Heaven.

Early in the morning Nefertiri riding her horse toward the town buying her ownself personal care alone without maid or guard escorting her.The Pharaoh daughter rides with her favourite horses since she were little.It was a gift from the Pharaoh himself on her birthday;and the horse being named by Nefertiti,And she named it,Isis.

"Good morning Princess Nefertiri,I believed Isis were enjoyed this early morning walk today." The flowers man bowed infront of her."What an glorious day today,Princess.A new flowers arriving today." He pointed at his right."Its beautiful should i recommended it."

She shaking her head no,"Wrapped all this variation flower for me,Sabra.My mother use to like flowers before her death.By seeing all kind of flowers it remind me of her." She said with smile;the old man nods wrapped the flower then handed it to her and she put the coins on top of his hand.

"My condolences,Princess.We all missed the Queen very much."

She smiled."Thank you." Before she jumped on the horse back she saw middle age man beating the child shouting for stealing his apple."HEY!" She shouted running toward the crowded where the child been beaten.The mid age man shocked bowed his head.

"Princess Nefetiri." The man said in low voice.

She step foward helping the child."What are you doing? If this child steal your apple why don't you gives him for free! He just took one apple it doesn't count and the child must be hungry."

The mid age man bowed again with apology toward the child,the man let the child go ordered by the Princess of Egypt.After she settled down,she climbing the horse back and ride back toward the Palace.The medjai opened the gates letting her in and close it behind.

"Enjoyed your morning walk,Princess?"

She smiled turn to looked at the Pharaoh loyal adviser."Isis enjoyed it much,please asked the gardener plant this flower for me."

"As you wished,Princess." He bowed then left with the flowers she hand it.

A second moment a strong voice spokes at her side."Princess?"

She look over her shoulder seeing Imhotep stood beside her with sweetly smiles.She frowned strange as he look at her." Can i help you,Imhotep?" She asking him as she trying to climbed down from the horse back but sudden she slipped her steps;Imhotep quickly helped hugs her tightly from behind before she could fall on the ground hardly.

"Thank you,Imhotep."

"Not mentioned it,Princess."

She nod understand slowly she slipped herself between his arm grip,turning her feet walk inside.As for Imhotep,he'd watched her;her beautiful figured making him wanted to touch her,her scent makes his blood boiling.Close his eyes smell the scent of her deeply before he makes his own way in back inside the palace follow by her steps.

Later in midnight,Nefertiti jolted from her bed she heard crowded voice at downstairs making her jumped out from her bed bolt out from her room and her eyes looking around."MEDJAI!"

She shouts calling the Medjai.A Medjai name symbolic for the guards of Egypt."FATHER! MEDJAI...Anybody!" She scream calling out her father name,afraid something bad happen to the Pharaoh himself.She started to panic as the scream around her still not calm nor in silent.What actually really happen in here? She began her steps to run downstairs and then she stop;panting she taking a deep breath seeing her father standing still backing her witnesses something she barely seen by her eyes from a far.

She standing beside the Pharaoh."Father?" The Pharaoh didn't said anything,she looked into him and her eyes slowly fall down at the ground.Imhotep? Imhotep whom he struggling with the Medjai fighting for his freedom.

"LET GO OFF ME I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Imhotep screaming at the floor while the Medjai trying to sealed him shut.She see everything."Father,what happen? Why the Medjai sealed Imhotep? Father why..tell me father.What happen?!" She said,demanding the answer.

The pharaoh looks into his daughter eyes."As what you see my daughter.He raped one of our maid palace till she's got pregnant and then she ended her life when she found out that Imhotep himself won't take the responsible of what he'll do."

"THAT'S A LIED!"

Nefertiri shakes her head disbelief,how could possibly high priest like Imhotep will do such a things behind their back,especially raped one of their maid and get pregnant by him without the Pharaoh and herself know.

"Who told you that,Father.How is it possible.We lived in here,the adviser,Imhotep,the maid,the Medjai also lived in here.How that possible we didn't know anything about it."

The Pharaoh humming,speaking for the truth."The maid mother who told me.Everything." The pharaoh said in low voice,his eyes were locked at Imhotep.

"Father he is our high priest how could you trusted lower people like them and believe Imhotep will do such this thing? he trusting you and you trusting Him;could be they accusing him ..You need to proof that he innocent.Father? find the truth before giving Imhotep a punishment."

Imhotep look up,pleading for his life."Please .. i didn't get her pregnant! I don't know her either!" Imhotep plead and more plead crying,his eyes locked into her.His plead making her wanted to pushed all the Medjai away from him.But what can she do to safe Him if the hearing is truth about Him?

"What are you trying to do,Father? You can't please...pity him.Remember what he'd had done for us for our family." She waited for the Pharaoh respone and answer,still her eyes on Imhotep.

The Pharaoh blinked his eyes,and gives the final answer."What done is done my daughter Nefertiri.He had to be done."

The Pharaoh gives Imhotep himself a sentenced to suffer the Hom Dai,the worst of Egyptian curses,buried alive with flesh-eating.Imhotep is sealed away in a at the feet of a statue of the and kept under strict surveillance by the Medjai to prevent Imhotep's return.As imhotep been buried alive he take a vows that he will return and claimed his love back to his side forever that he'd love since the first time they two meet.. Princess Nefertiri.


	2. Chapter 1

Present day,1920's Cairo Museum of Antiquities.Evelyn sat at the floor reading the book that she supposed to wiped all the dust at shelve book for her worked today,she like reading and she's like to learn something new especially about Egyptian;Their words and culture totally unique making her more and more interesting to read.She lean her back at the shelve and smiling.

"Whoa,i've never known this word.It must be new word i learn today." She look up."Mr Hafeez will killed me if he's found out i didn't finishing my worked.Oh he will."

"Oh yes i will." She gulping,familiar with the voice she heard.The same voice spokes again."Ms Carnahan?" She looked up where'd he'd had stood."Can i asked you what are you doing and why everything is strewn all over around you.I almost got killed by the bucket you laid it at the floor without using it.The broom,the mop,the cloths everything not settled down nor even trying to kept it back inside the store room."

She giggling quickly she stood up,dusting her skirts."Yes,Mr Hafeez.My..my apologise i didn't notice everything i've done were strewn all around me." She glares at the shelve book,Dust? That's all she can see still dirty like before."I'm terribly sorry,Sir.I'd didn't notice it still dusting and dirty i was about to wiped it but this book i hold some kind calling me to read it.And i did till now i forgotten about my worked."

"No exception,Evie! You were lucky that you still my favorite worker that i'd never had.Before that i did,but not longer till she decide to ran away with her boyfriend and make sure you clean up this whole place or else people won't came in here anymore.Neither buy it."

Evelyn nodding her head understand,watching him leaving;she breath heavily slumped back down on the floor,lean her back head gently at the shelve book again.Her mind thinking how stupid she was reading the book at the same time she in worked.

"I'am idiot!"

"Uh-huh.I think you are an idiot." Evelyn jumped look over her shoulder."Looks like you've been scolded by Him i do believe." She eyed at the frame door where the man stood.It was her brother,Jonathan.He take a step then sat beside her."Did he?"

"What i did being so stupid.This book amused me and I read it.And then I forgot that i should doing my worked.Look at this place,Jonathan.Is messed."

He look up and look around.And yes its totally messed."Its seems you must stop reading while you in worked or else you got yourself fired,Evie? Don't be like mother okay i know how love you two are about reading the book and you two probably sleep with the book on your side." He stares for a while."I know you love this work,Evie.But please .. just think about it before he'd did fired you for no reason." Jonathan standing up and walk."You've got one hours more before your shift its over and I waited for you outside."

"It takes a half and hours i'll think."

"Okay,just be quick." He winked at her turning his feet out from the room.Watching him leave,Evelyn continue her work.Later evening,She borrowed the same book she read resuming her read at home.

At night later,she lean at her board bed reading for couple a minute suddenly Jonathan her brother bursted inside her bedroom,jumping on her bed watched her doing."I'm not gonna asked you again why you like to reading but i'm gonna showed you something unique that you probably asking where'd I get it."

"Are you stealing something or someone pocket to make me amusing what you did."

He shaking his head no and yes.He slopped his hand inside his pocket pants."I've found it inside Mr Hafeez office." Said Jonathan,slowly he pulling intricate box out from his pocket and show the box to her.She stunned."Isn't it beautiful,Evie?"

"You did? Are you crazy! Mr Hafeez library got camera every corner of his Library and you stole one of his ancient assets for your own good;think Jonathan! Think!"

He rolled his eyes,while she babbling she didn't know what inside the box.It contain a maps which leads to Hamunaptra the hidden city in the desert which is the resting place of Imhotep,that the two siblings doesn't know anything about it.He know his sister well,At a young age,Evelyn acquired an interest in Egypt and its History,namely its mencing her career as a Librarian till now.

Despite being experienced in Egyptology,was denied an application by the Bembridge scholars in England at first,as they had insisted that she lacked of experience.Having an employment in the Cairo Museum of Antiquities that would be great for her at least she can learn more and more about Egyptian.

"Did Mr Hafeez really keep this?" She took the box from his hand,scanning it."How that possible you burst inside his office without his notice nor the camera capture you."

He shrugged."You tell me." She stares at Him,Jonathan bursted to laugh knowingly he make fun of his sister,Evelyn.She frowned."I didn't stole maybe yes i did but not from Mr Hafeez office.The truth is I stole it at the market place which this young man didn't realising anything.I was there for no reason then I saw the box,he keep busy himself so i took it."

"For no reason? you took it? seriously,Jonathan.You can't took it just like that." He shrugged again,she's spoke back."You know in old ancient culture people who stole someone or somebody own even food,they get punished by cut their arm for the reason to be warn that they will ever never repeat the same mistake again."

He nods,"I know.But not this centuries,the rules already gone cause it brutally.If they did..certain people did it."

"Then what should i do with this." Her eyes scanning the box again perhaps there a secret pushed button could open the box.Her eyes were locked on it.

Jonathan notice."Well you some kind of lacked experience of Egyptologist and librarian you must know and you already read about this."

"I'm not .. "

Her mouth gasping can't believed her own blood brother will said that word to her,it wasn't lacked of experience it just they must be jealous of her Egyptian experience for her own.Before she could speaks to argue about the word,she heard the window making a cracked sound then sudden it burst;all the glasses shattered on the floor and then a strangers wearing black suits jumped inside her bedroom window.

Jonathan quickly drag his sister up from her bed,bolt out from her bedroom and running downstairs;her hand still holding tightly the box then she hide it behind her back.The two siblings stunned seeing the same black suits stranger standing middle of the house staring at them.

"What the .. It was upstairs inside my room but how?!"

The stranger wearing all black include his mask,slowly the stranger pulled down his mask from his face revealed who it was.And began to warning the two sibling something."You two must leave this place."

"But this is our house our parents buy this house before they died in plane crash.And who the hell are you anywhere trying to chasing us out from our own house."

The man sighed locked his eyes on,Evelyn."My name is Ardeth Bay the guardian,a Medjai who protect this place from harm.My people is watching you two for so long and you must leaves this place before is too late." He said.

"Like what my sister said to you,Ardeth Bay the Medjai..Why?"

Ardeth breath heavily not wanted to explained what cause of it only in shorts same word he repeat it again."The thing I couldn't not explain to you two but you must leave this place immediately."

"We are not lifted our feet out from this house,this is our house and you can't ordering us to leave this house order by you!"

She crossed her arms,the Medjai,Ardeth blinked his eyes then he nods understand."Very well.But this is not the end for me,I'll be keep watching you two and just remember one thing." He breath again,then spokes."That i'll make sure you two will regret disobey my order."


	3. Chapter 2

Several days later,after the siblings met Ardeth,Evelyn figured it how to open the box and what contained inside it.Her eyes were bling after she know how to open it and inside the box containing a maps that will lead them to Hamunaptra.Jonathan trying to break the secret behind the maps and the hidden place but then Evelyn did,maybe sort of treasure and maybe a mummified person inside the cradle;no one knowns this.

"I must proves myself that someday i will be a famous Egyptologist among them.We should get going to Hamunaptra."

Jonathan frowned shaking his head no."Don't be turn such a insane woman I know I love treasures but being in Hamunaptra alone doesn't seems right.If you want to go there we must find someone who expert,experience with that place.If you can find it that you can go."

"I'd just you and me.I don't need people helped nor people's who have experience,expert to brought us there."

"Have you lost your mind my dear sister? If our parent still alive they must be upset about it."

She smiled."I don't think our parent will upset about what I'm doing,they must be proud the way I did."

"NO!"

Days later,Jonathan obey his sister doing;well done them they already arrive in Hamunaptra alone without asking someone expert helped.Evelyn succeed her archive,she stares at Jonathan with smiles.

"Well?"

"This is insane,Evie! why should we follow this maps? What can we found by follow this maps is Death!" Said Jonathan laid on the desert hugging his bags,he look up at his sister whom her eyes were locked on the maps.Then she look up smiling for no reason."Why mother born you this way."

"Oh,Jonathan.You can't blame me for that.You know how they met for the first time.They two mean to each other they have you and they have me.And you can't blame the destiny." A silent moment,she spokes back."And beside you like Gold.Maybe today is your lucky day we found it and you be rich and wasted it at the same time.Wouldn't you?"

He sighed."You mocking me.I knew it."

"Oh,you did last time to me."

He chuckled."So you take your revenge by brought me in here.I must said your mind is still insane my dear sister.let's go home and pretend nothing happen right now,will you?" She shaking her head no, "Could be the Medjai,what his name again,Ardeth Bay? told us the truth that we two should leave this place I mean at our place and of course from here Hamunaptra."

"I don't want to go back in London without what I'm archive for,Jonathan .. Jeez!"

She gritted her teeth,by holding the maps at her hand she march foward but then the same Medjai the other night they met show up again.Evelyn rolled her eyes breathing unbelievable."Oh please not this Medjai again!"

"Haven't you forgotten what the Medjai said to us that night my dear sister."

She trying to remember what Ardeth said that night and yes she remembered."This some kind of Jokes right? I mean the Medjai? the Medjai follow us in here by what.."

"What an Stubborn people I've never met." Ardeth eyes watch Evelyn walk without ever looking up what will happen upon her."If i were you.. I must watch myself which way I'm going."

"Why? as i know a Medjai like you don't be afraid anything.. Ahhhh!" What Ardeth said is right,Evelyn must watch her step which where she going,and now she fall to nowhere as the desert swallowed her down to nowhere,Ardeth know this hidden place;So there nothing he should worry about.

Jonathan run passed Him to get his sister."EVIE!" He saw Evelyn stumbledupon the statue of Anubis that she didn't know inside it was remains of Imhotep corpse buried underneath it.To deep to reach his sister."Are you alright,Evie? That was amazing how you survive this deepest holes and didn't get any injured.Lucky the cradle safe your life."

"Oh,shut up,Jonathan! Helped me out from here!" Her voice Echoes around her as the deepest holes she fall down.But heard Jonathan giggling from up there."That's not funny.Stop giggling on me.Figure it out how am I supposed to go up there."

Jonathan stares at Ardeth and make a conclusion."Maybe this Medjai make you the way like this."

"Hey!" Ardeth stared back at Jonathan."I may asked you two leave this place but I didn't trying to make a deepest holes just for your sister only.Haven't you read this place before came in here?"

"Oh,yes.My sister told me before we got in here.But she didn't said about this deepest holes she fall down for." He laugh."That for sure.So how I can get my sister back?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes."Waited in here."

"Okay." Jonathan watched Ardeth doing,then he looked down back inside the holes."Stay a bit Ardeth will bring you up in here so then we can go home and I want you forget what you experience for." He laugh again."

She looked up in shame and blushed how dare her brother continuing laughing at her."Shut up,Jonathan."

"I'm sorry I can't hold it.We figured it out okay.This Medjai know everything."

"Just,Help me!"

He stops."Hold on my dear sister."

"Unbelievable." Said Evelyn.As for her waiting Ardeth to come down rescuing her,both of her ears hearing Echoed voice whispered deep inside the holes whispered her name and she forgot that her body still laid on top of the whom Cradle.

Quickly she jumped up down from the Cradle but the voice still she can heard."Jonathan?" She look up.

"What?"

"Stop fooling around!"

"I didn't do anything."

She gasp,look around her.Black? All she see is black big holes she fall down for."Hello?"

"Evelyn..."

Her heart started to beating fast,as the whispered voice continue called out her namd.She panic and afraid thinking where's now Ardeth to be her rescues."Who's there? stop fooling around I've got my back!"

"Who you talking too,Evie?"

She glance up to her brother,and she starting to spinning around the holes."What is wrong with you stop spinning around,Evie."

"Evelyn... Evie..."

She cried."Who's there?"

"Evelyn!" She scream jumped off her feet as she feel something touch her shoulder,she breath heavily and glad seeing Ardeth Bay standing behind her with ropes around his waist and at his hand."Come,we must leave this place." He said handed her the ropes.

She take it but a lots of questions on her mind."Before we out from this holes,Ardeth.Could you tell me who's body inside this statue of Anubis i'd just stumble upon?"

"I don't know;Even i know I won't giving up the details about it to you.Wasn't your business anyway to know all about this secret hidden place which you concern much.Hurried up this place not belongs to you,your brother must be worried about you alone down here."

Ardeth purred his lips pointed at Jonathan who waiting they two climbing up here safety."He'd might be laughing at you but deep in his heart...he worried about you."

Later the same night the two sibling with Ardeth bay back to Cairo.They three take a sit back and relax at the small Cairo pub where they can watched the Egyptian women belly dancers circling around the man for their tips.

Ardeth not so fond about the dance but he fond about curiosity of Evelyn Carnahan.His eyes stared at the glass he hold."You didn't asked who we are,Ardeth."

"I know about you two.You two the Carnahan's.Your parent died in Plane crash,your father is the famous explorer and he loves Egypt;then he met your Egyptian mother and quite adventures herself." He look at Evelyn."I know everything."

She amazed stunned heard all his word."In that case.I've been tried to search famous Book of the Living made of by pure gold.Did you know where'd it is,Ardeth.You the Medjai and you know everything."

"For what if i asked?"

She shrugged."For no reason."

"Then i don't know what are you talking about." Said Ardeth.

She sighed trying to convince him again."You'll said that you Leader of the Medjai warrior and protect this place from harm;How come you don't know anything about the book I told you."

Ardeth banged the small glass he drink on the table giving Evelyn death glare so then she should stop what she talking to."Never ever underestimate my worked,Ms Carnahan.You don't know what other thing I'd capable to do and never ever searching for that book that you don't know what happen will cause come to you."

His tone with warn;Jonathan gulping hearing it.

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes sipped her drink.

Ardeth shaking his head."What an Stubborn dearest sister you have,Mr Carnahan."

"I'm not Stubborn just curiously.If you know our family are then you must know about me too."

He nods."I know.That's why i play a trick question on you."

"How dare you!"

He smirking,anminute later.Evelyn hear the group entered inside talking about the book that she were looking for.She follow the crowd of the group eyeing them,it was the team of Americans who discover the black,Book of the Death which they found from where.She clearly eavesdrop their talking.

"Call me,Jonathan.Don't be so formal about the name.Interesting you know our family are,Ardeth."

"Do called me by my name,not Medjai.People know who I am."

Moment hours later,Evelyn watch the Americans group walking out from the pub in drunk,singing,dancing and what so ever;she rosing up from her chair following the group out from behind.

"Uhm,where'd did you think you going?" Asked her brother,Jonathan.

She look over her shoulder."Wait in here.There's something I need to find out by myself." She bolt out.

The two man watch her gone for sure.Tip toes she follow the American group back to their rest house.

"Your sister,Jonathan.She'll never giving up of what she discover.I fond her ambition but it may be dangerous to."

Jonathan stared at Him."Then what you suggest?"

"Asked her to stopped what she doing."

Jonathan breath heavily,what Ardeth said about Evelyn is right.He must stop her before everything changing in one snap.

"Jonathan!"

He rolled his eyes knowing who the owner of the voice is."Here i go again." He look over his shoulder seeing Evelyn march foward him with smiled and something when wrong as his eyes laid at her arm she holding something tightly upon her chest.A book? A big black book.

She stood beside Him."Look what I found,Jonathan! Come on out,I show you something incredible I did today that include e on out."

"What is it you done,Evie?"

The two man trail her behind,till they three stop behind the alley,under the dimp light.She then show the book she got from the American group people.

"This!" She smiled,Ardeth face suddenly frowned."Isn't it my dream wish come true."

Ardeth hand try to reach the book but being slapped by her.Knowingly what he will do if she give the book she found at Him."Where'd did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter where i found.But this book need a keys,A keys?!" Now she remembered the box she figured it out before,the box is the keys for everything connected with it."Key."

Jonathan look at her."What! what key?"

"A key! The box is the key.Give me that key."

Jonathan try to hide it."I don't know what are you talking,Evie."

"Key,Jonathan.Let me have the key.So then i could open this book." She demanding.

Ardeth blocking her view and also try to snatch the book away from her.But she so strong for tonight."I won't letting you open this book with your lacked knowledge about it."

"Don't underestimate me,Ardeth.Jonathan give me the Key!"

"Don't.If you did.I killed you!"

Jonathan shaking his head."Evie.I support what you did.But i don't believing you know anything about this book."

"Jonathan... as your sister.Give me the key.I'm not promising anything what I did after i open this book,Now! the Key."

Jonathan look up at Ardeth then back to his sister.He were melting as he seen Evelyn pleading eyes begging him for a Key like she was Five years old pleading him to buy her an Ice cream.He lost.

"I'm sorry,Ardeth.She's my sister."

"And you make a big mistake if you hand the Key to her." Said Ardeth with warn tone.He begs Jonathan not to give the Key to Evelyn but it was too late;He did give the Key to her.

Ardeth again reach out the Key and the book she hold it tightly but didn't budge as Jonathan blocking his view protect Evelyn from Him.

"Do not read from that book if the words confusing you.No matter what..just don't read anything inside."

Ardeth know what book she grip at her arm,it was the 'Book of the Dead' that could bring anything death to lives in their world.If she did bring one of those creature back to life their world will waiting a most disaster ever their barely imagine.

"Come on.There's nothing will do happen just trust me won't you." Evelyn smiled.

Ardeth slowly close his eyes begging to the God's that he will vanished this Book from Evelyn hand.But now it was too late.Shereads one of the paged out loud,Didn't they know what she had read;she's read the sentence that accidentally awakening Imhotep from his death back to life.


	4. Chapter 3

Since the day they three met,after Evelyn read from the Book of Death.Ardeth always must be at their side even Jonathan asked him to go home at his own place with the other Medjai.He refused it and he must protect this Carnahan's under his wings if something happen he'd must be prepared.He standing front of the window gazing his eyes up look at the Moon,and the Moon started to change weirdly or just His eyes look weird or just his imagination.

"You know what causing after you read that book last night,Ms Carnahan."

Ardeth broke his eyes from the Moon turn to look at Evelyn.She look up at Him as her hand busying unpacked her bags;Turns out she standing and crossing her arms upon her chest.

"I read it,Ardeth.See? There's nothing happen after I read that book maybe the book just a Myths people talked for.Nothing special and no other meaning of it.What kind a cause you talked about.Do called me,Evelyn or you prefer Evie."

He breath heavily,gazing out his eyes back to the Moon then down to the City of Light of Egypt.He smiled,how ashamed if something or someone destroyed the City he and people loved for.Egypt? There's so many place to dig for,a treasure,a Gold,cursed,enchanted place,hidden place like Hamunaptra.The place that will be missed someday.

"You don't know anything."

He said in low voice,but then he'd jumped of his feet a bit as eyes witnessed unnatural clouds and the Moon absolutely changed than before.The night cold,chills slapped onto His skin;Egypt city view is blurring by the heavy clouds surrounding the city.

"What?" She notice Ardeth suddenly behave awkwardly and uncomfortable standing.She heard him muttering something and make her walk standing beside him."What is it?" She look around.

He sighed."Look at all by yourself."

She did,her eyes wide open that she'd never seen this unnaturally nature before in her entire life."Oh my,God!" She gasp."I'd never seen like this before is it because of me and last night."

"If you feel guilty about it and yes.. its because after you read the book." He smirking,continue to speak."You will need my helped.Is about to change your life if you didn't listen to me or disobey my order."

She gasp again."And what is it are you trying to said,Ardeth.Oh i get it.You blamed this unnatural thing because of me read the book last night.How pathetic lame excuse your spokes."

"I'm not blaming you nothing for sure someday your faith will change that you did not expected.Trust me,I'm the one who will helped you and your brother." He said,turns his feet out from Evelyn bedroom.He look over his shoulder."Thank you for letting me stayed in your house.I'm gonna take a sleep at downstairs and you should too."

"Downstairs? on the couch? Don't mentioned it but I prepared extra room for you as for your privacy."

He chuckled."I prefer sleep on the couch.I'm not a guest,I'm here not because of the bed or bedroom i wanted to.Is my duty to protect you two as a Medjai." He walked."Good night."

"Well good night to you too,Ardeth." Watching him left,she pushed away all her bags and clothes on top of the bed,closing the door so then she can take her shower before she went to sleep."Heaven sake why suddenly I've got cut on my skin?"

At midnight,Evelyn in her deep sleep thoughtful it just a dream when she heard the same whispering voice again but this time it inside her bedroom.How's that possible the same whispering followed her back home.She smiled and she ignored the whispering voice surround her,probably her brother Jonathan just fooling her around.

"Uhmph..."

She trying to breath as she sleep,heavy? that's all she can feel right now,Heavy? like a big rock squashing on top of her chest and her body.Without opening her eyes neither she can't scream she still searching for air to breath and then the same whispering voice so close right front of her face calling out her name.

"Evelyn.."

Her eyes wide open as the dark figures laid on top of her,the Thing lean to kissed her forehead.She can feel the Thing lips touch her forehead skin,she close her eyes again thought it still a dream but then she realise,it wasn't a dream;the Thing still on top of her and kissing all over her.

"JONATHAN!"

A heavy footstep running upstairs,the door wide openly luckily she didn't locked the door from the inside.Jonathan and Ardeth burst inside seeing what she had seen.As for the Thing? It slowly disappear into a black dust and gone to nowhere.Evelyn jumped off from her bed quickly she pulled the blanket to covering up her chest,she wearing black nightgown afraid Ardeth will seen it.

Her thought were wrong,Ardeth didn't seen her nightgown dressing or what so ever sexiest nightgown she wear for the night,she notice his eyes were locked at the black dust the Thing disappear before."His back!"

The next morning day,Evelyn and Jonathan having their breakfast together;Ardeth lean at the door frame for a reason.She rubs her temple and sipped her coffee she makes for three person.Causing of last night she didn't get enough sleep afraid the Thing will come back or harm her in her sleep.She muttered.

"It kissed me." Ardeth and Jonathan look at her,"Don't you two get it,it kissed me last night before two of you burst inside my room.What kind are of those thing." She look up.

Ardeth make his way drag the chair sat beside Evelyn,he didn't touch her back to calmy her down but Jonathan did because Evelyn his sister,and he must be worry sick causing of last night happen to her.They saw the Thing squashing on top of her,they saw the Thing disappearing and they saw...

"It kissed you?"

"I'd just said that earlier.Tell me something that I don't know,Ardeth.Tell me something why you trying to hide it from me;since the beginning you refused to said anything.You hidding something from me and you know it." Sudden she tightly her grip at Ardeth collar neck demanding the answer."Tell me or I swear to God i will forced you to speak."

He smiled."There's nothing you need to know about that Thing,Evelyn.It didn't harm you yet."

"What do you mean It didn;t harm me yet?" She tight her grip more and more."What is it!"

He smiled again and this time slowly he ungrip Evelyn hand away from his collar neck.He looked at Jonathan."Your sister,Jonathan.What an fighter she is."

"Well she did punched one of the mean girl face back in High school.And the group involve in fight include Evie.She stood up for herself against the bully and what I know she cut her lips,bruises everywhere."

Ardeth nods interesting with the stories of Evelyn past life.How he wonder."Its good to stood up for defend.Now i gonna tell you about that Thing you curious about." Evelyn take a seat back on her chair."What you saw,what your brother saw and what I saw last night is the same Thing i'm gonna tell you this.That thing you saw last night it had a name,and His name is High Priest Imhotep."

"Imhotep?"

"Are you familiar with the name."

"Maybe,how he died?" Her lips stutter."How?"

He breath then letting out."He died in tragically punishment.I can't tell the whole stories about Him to you;your the Librarian discovery by yourself and then you tell me how He had died."

"Ardeth!"

He laugh for a bit."There's lacked stories how He can be died,most of them said Imhotep cause of the maid daughter pregnant and the child is His.He refused to take the responsible of what he doing.The Pharaoh find out,he died."

"I don't get it."

"Evelyn,Imhotep will claimed what it His.And you Evelyn Carnahan.He choose you.He choose you since you stumble upon the statue of Anubis cradle which contain His decomposing body that I didn't told you that day."

"Decomposing?" Jonathan said."Yucks! Juicy i think." Ardeth and Evelyn stared at Him.He spokes back."Please keep continue your amazing stories."

Ardeth rolled his eyes."He must be more than 3,000 years old my friends.My Medjai secured the place till you two come to Hamunaptra to find out.This man was buried alive I do believed."

"Then how you know the body is Decomposing?" Said Evelyn in curious to finding out about Imhotep.

"Guess,even the Medjai had a power secured the place but we didn't dare to trespassing or even trying to open the Cradle nor even the book that supposed we kept it afraid it will go to wrong hand.And yet we did,as the book you read is one of them." Evelyn gulped,stares up at her brother face."Earlier i known you,Evelyn.You try to find the book of Amun-ra the 'Book of the Living' solid Gold book which contained ancient spells and incantations that could take life away from mortals.To keep it safe from interference from unworthy men, the ancient Egyptians kept the Book inside a statue of Horus at Hamunaptra,where it was declared forbidden to use.The Book of Amun-Ra was fashioned so that only one with a "key" might open it:indeed, the Book had a small puzzle-box-like object that,when opened,acted as the key with which to open the Book.Exactly the same you did to the black Book of the Dead back a days ago."

Ardeth breath,he continue."Book of the Death' contained ancient spells and incantations that could resurrect the dead and can summon the Warriors of the Book 'Ghost Warriors'.In the late 3000's B.C.King Ramusan protected the Book of the Dead in the Treasure Chamber in his palace to keep it safe form anyone taking it.Two thousand years later,to keep it safe from interference from unworthy men, the ancient Egyptians kept the Book inside a statue of Anubis at Hamunaptra,Which i also don't know how the Americans group found it and you took then read."

"And i accidently bringing Him back to life."

He nods,"Exactly."

"Why you didn't tell me?"

He chuckled."I did warn you and your brother before.Yet you two didn;t listen,disobey my order that you think I was crazy,believe me.He won't letting you go no matter how far or how much you go running away He still won't letting you lives in peace as he already choose you."

"He'd called me,Nefertiri?"

"How did you heard Imhotep called you by that name."

"I don't know.He wasn't spokes to me but his lips some kind mentioned me to that name.Evelyn is my name but his lips .."

He'd breath again."Princess Nefertiri daughter of the Pharaoh Seti I who rules this city in 1290 BC.I believe you familiar kind that name."

"Maybe,but why me? Why not other women he supposed to choose."

"Because your His destiny,Evelyn.Imhotep vows for that before His death;God's heard everything;Imhotep write your destiny,a years to another thousand years it created happen Incarnation exactly the same with His princess Nefertiri will born someday and his prayers come true.Is you he choose for."

Evelyn shaking her head unbelievable,she pushed away the chair she sat pacing around the living room then she turn to look at Ardeth."There's not possible."

"Nothing impossible for Imhotep,Evelyn.I believed he lives in fully strength by now."

She gasp."What should i do?

"Send him back to the Underworld."


	5. Chapter 4

Later at night,Ardeth said about Imhotep is true,he returns with fully strength by killing certain the people of Egypt,including the Americans group Evelyn had met before and stole the book from them;one by one Imhotep sucked their flesh through his mouth making him like a human forms again before he'd continue his journey to find,Evelyn.The other night in Evelyn bedroom was his lost soul searching for her but not his form body,he had kissed her that night but soon he realise that something most powerful than Him its the Medjai the protecter.He protecting her from him.

He must searching the other way to have her in his arm forever.Thanking her what she had done,waking Him up and find her.He steps out from the dark alley after sucked one of the victims flesh.He still regain his power."I'm must look a human form again.Or else people will seen me ..." He look up and the sky is about to pour a rain."My dear,Evelyn.I will find you again.Let the sky witness our loves and let the God's bless us forever."

The next day,but in Carnahan's house,Jonathan lean on the couch as usual Ardeth standing front of the window but somehow he will standing front of the door or lean at the door frame.Evelyn sighed out loud thinking what she accidently had done a days ago.Regret? of course she is,she regret reading the 'Book of the Death' without knowing what the meaning is.What people said about her is right,she is lacked of experience.She look up at Jonathan.

"So are you saying that my dear little sister,Evelyn.My own only sister Evelyn Carnahan which our parents had a sex and then she born,trying to be just like our father step and our mother side adventures for herself and suddenly everything were change after my sister read from that book which she doesn't know of that word.Truth! she read it as you forbid it but she try to be a an intelligent Bristish woman about Egypt." He sighed."She lacked of experience that's why her scholarship rejecting her because of it and now we have to figure it out how to killed and send Imhotep back to the Underworld.Strange isn't it my dear sister."

She rolled her eyes,knowingly Jonathan is very upset to her right now.But it wasn't her fault actually.Did she? "He'd get it,Jonathan.Fine is all my fault I shouldn't found that book,i shouldn't read what inside of the book and I shouldn't curious about the Egypt thing that our blood line flow inside our vein that you should had know our mother is a Egyptian and our father is explorer and he fond about the Egyptian.And you can blamed me for that."

"You'll think with you two argument will sending Imhotep back to the Underworld? I don't think so and shut up." Ardeth giving them death glare,Evelyn and Jonathan shocked leaning deeply on the couch not wanted to said another word anymore but He'd must."

"This is crazy,she's my sister,Ardeth.Try to figure it out how we should sending Imhotep back there again.And you ..?!" Jonathan smacked his sister arm hardly.He grunted,continue."Why you read that book without knowing the meaning is.How must Ardeth should tell us about not to do anything stupid."

She'd glares at Jonathan hissing after he smacked her."I know this is all my fault,Jonathan.I'd just don't realized that word can make Him living again." She said in low voice.

"And what you gonna do about it?"

She standing up with pride and smiled."I'm going to work.Have a nice day two of you," She bolt out from the house leaving speechless,Jonathan behind.

Ardeth watched her left the house."Is she,your sister are losing her mind since she born or just now?"

"Just now if you really want to know.I can't believe all this disaster."

Evelyn walk straight toward the Museum but her heart,her sense can feel Imhotep were just behind her.She turn to look behind and it wasn't Him or neither his shadow;She was alone.Quickly her step she ran inside the Museum.

"My lord,Ms Carnahan? are you alright?" She met Mr Hafeez,her sweat starting to dripped side of her cheek."What happen to you?" He asked as she entering the middle of the Museum reception.

She smiled again."Nothing,Mr Hafeez.I'm just fine tired probably." She bowed walked passed him straight to second floor,she started to look at the book shelve section about Imhotep past life.Where could she find about Him.And relationship between Him and the Pharaoh daughter,Princess Nefertiri?

"Oh God helped me to find the answer."

Fourty five minute later,she almost giving up for herself.Her back lean on the shelve slowly she close her eyes as tiresome starts to control her mind and body.She went sleep for couple a minute and then a voice own by Mr Hafeez spokes beside her;her eyes wide.

"What do you think you doing in this section,Ms Carnahan?" He asked with full of strange,he spokes back."Have you found anything you desired for in this section." She shocked her head.He smiled."In that case.Please follow me to my office there something I might sure you will loved it."

He turn his feet walked,Evelyn rosing up from where she laid on quickly follow Mr Hafeez behind into his office.As he close the door behind,she look over him with curiosity."Why you called me in here,Mr Hafeez?"

"I must said how distracting you are,Ms Carnahan.Please have a seat." He'd offer her,slowly she drag the chair and sat front of him."I wished you could tell me what you looking for exactly the same I will show you the same thing on your thought."

She blushed."Oh well actually.I .. i was looking for the History section about,Imhotep."

"You mean High Priest Imhotep,the Pharaoh priest?"

"Well yes.How did you know."

He giggling,for the first time she ever seen since she knew Mr Hafeez."He's the priest.Of course among the people know Him in his passed life.Why you really want to know about Him if i asked,Ms Carnahan."

"Curious.I've never heard about Him before.Till now.Is there something you wanna shared with me about Him,Mr Hafeez?"

Mr Hafeez nods his head."His a priest,Ms Carnahan.He's not a monster what people said about him.Neither to killing." He pushed the chair walked around his table corner toward the shelve he been use over a years,he pulled out one of the old book he kept it on his arm then back to his chair."I show you who Imhotep are,Ms Carnahan."

He laid the book down on top of his table;She chuckled.How totally curious she is now,Mr Hafeez never ever let his people being inside his office alone nor with Him;but why now? maybe its was an occasion or invited from Mr Hafeez himself.

"Are you done staring at me,Ms Carnahan?" She broke her eyes on him."Tell me,Ms Carnahan."

She blushed again."You'd never allowed me or the others inside your office,Mr Hafeez."

"Did i,why?" She shrugged,he'd continue."I know what people think and said about me once.I was cruel,vile old man and I bet you also think I'am that too."

She blinked about his word,of course she always think Mr Hafeez like that.He's like a viruses or something effected Him.He'd never like or respect people who working with him;In short word Mr Hafeez like a Devil to his own shadows.

"How come you'd said that,Mr Hafeez.Your my boss,you paid my salary,their salary.Without you how should me and the other survive.I loves this jobs and you took me in even I'm lacked of experience .. you accept me who I am."

He nods understand again,while his hand were turning the pages."I'd understand all this matter,Ms Carnahan.And this book contain about Imhotep past life;please have read section over there." He pointed."If you need anything just raise you hand.I'll be willing to helped and answer all your question."

"Thank you,Mr Hafeez." She stunned,slowly she took the book from his hand."I'd just go over there."

"You may." He smiled.

Also she smiled with thank you to him helping her out.She sat on the couch and begin her understanding about the High Priest Imhotep past life.A moment later,"What happen between the Pharaoh daughter and Imhotep,Mr Hafeez."

"Pardon?"

She march foward him with the book at her hand."The Pharaoh daughter and Imhotep.What connected between this couple."

"As i know,Imhotep had a feeling toward the Princess;whom she didn't know since the first time they two met inside the Palace.Till one day of His death,Imhotep vows,bowed to God's that one day if he's awaken by someone? That he will return and find her reincarnation of herself in another hundred,thousand years which mean in this years I do believed."

"Your answer some how knowing Imhotep will return in this new era.How can you be sure of your theory."

He shrugged just the way she did before."It wasn't theory,Ms Carnahan.It was you."

"Me?"

"Yes you.Because you sudden asking me about Imhotep.Nor other people of this city would dare asking about him;but you,You did.Which mean his already Return into this world and he will claim what His."

She growled."Why people always said that He will claimed what his.This is so stupid to believed."

"But not Him.He believed with his vow,his prayers to God's.Turn to page 370.And you will know why he must takes His claimed after his return."

She did turn the pages,wheres she can see her ownself picture inside the book,smilling looked at the front.It was her form but in other thousand years passed."She's look like me."

"She's the Pharaoh daughter,Princess Nefertiri.And you know the reason why and what he need it from you."

She shook her head disbelief again."That's not make any sense.I can't love him nor He can't love me either."

"Indeed.But what you can do? Everything is too late for you." He can see Evelyn cried face,how afraid she is of her life right now."You don't have to worried about it,Ms Carnahan.He won't hurt you."

"How can you be sure.Put yourself on my shoes,Mr Hafeez."

He smirking."As long he know who you are.He won't hurt you.But you must learn one thing from Imhotep."

"What?"

He smiled again."Imhotep will always love you and protect you no matter what.Nothing do can keep you two apart."


	6. Chapter 5

"My lord,forgive my Sin.I' killed an innocent people through my living in this world,with this forms I bowed to you,prayed to you and I'll be your servant." He bowed.He look up with smiled.Been a weeks,Imhotep get a second chance to lives again,finding his organs back in Hamunaptra he'd follow the trails of the living human to Cairo.He had now regenerated further,almost fully restored,save for two spots on his neck and cheek.A scarab scurried out of the hole in his neck,only to be chewed up when it reached the hole in Imhotep's face.

He were stayed at the abandon home in Cairo's away from the people.He took his scent to find Evelyn by his supernatural powers,Nothing? Nothing he'd can't be found her from here."Where were you my,Evelyn." He whispers.Gazing his eyes up back to the sky and the Moon seems heard his plead."The moon of my light,by throught your light I lives,by throught your light I seen."

His eyes trails down toward the City light of Cairo,Egypt.Beautiful.Beautiful place he'd never seen before.Everything is changing after his death.In his past life,Egypt never be like this,only a dimp light,the sand,the tree and more sand and tree with the horses,the camels,people and the Medjai around him.The Pharaoh? His daughter? His eyes were wide as his mind remembering his past life,he then closed his eyes to regain back of his memory.

In 1290 B.C,Imhotep was an ancient Egyptian priest,the high priest of Osiris,and the adviser Seti I,carried out his position effectively,becoming the trusted adviser and close confidant of Seti I along with being the Grand Vizier to Zozer,and by 1280 B.C.Imhotep designed and oversaw the construction of the temple of Amun Ra,even devising the means of moving the large bricks of the pyramids.

By his window room,Imhotep watched over Nefertiri.She picked out the flowers at the garden inside the palace;without her knowing.Imhotep deeply falling in love with her in secretly;doesn't she know how much Imhotep had love her."Nefertiri..."

She looked up directly to Him.She blushed,Imhotep bowed at her with smiled,she nods.Hurried her feet walk back inside along side with flowers she picked.He smiled watching her awkwardly walk,"Imhotep?"

"Your Highness." He bowed to the Pharaoh.Not realise how longer the Pharaoh were stood behind him."What can I do for you?"

The Pharaoh stood beside Imhotep."Beautiful day today isn't it,Imhotep.Have you nothing to do today."

"Not really,Your Highness." He smiled."I prefer staying inside maybe this evening I will met my friend for a while,Your Highness."

The Pharaoh nods understand."Indeed,How long you come to us,Imhotep? It seems a years I think."

"Long time,Your Highness." He turned to look down back where's Nefertiri stood,she again picked the flowers she liking much.Like her late mother,Queen Tuya.Whom recently death.

The Pharaoh smiled looked down at his daughter."My only precious I had in my arm after the Queen death.She strong like her,she brave like her and everything about the Queen had on my daughter.Beautiful indeed.She had her mother's eyes."

"May the Queen lives among them in Heaven,Your Highness." Imhotep prayed.

"Will you promised me something,Imhotep.Because you is my trusted adviser I'd never had I want you do something for me."

Imhotep curious,"About what,Your Highness."

"Promised me that you will looked my daughter after my death."

His eyes wide open,Imhotep still can heard the Pharaoh voice inside his mind.Promising to protect the Pharaoh daughter but the end he end up to death by the Pharaoh.Imhotep remained imprisoned in Hamanaptra for three thousand years,sealed inside his sarcophagus,untill Evelyn with her brother,Jonathan came to Hamunaptra,hoping to find treasures.Imhotep's chamber was located at the base of the statue of Anubis,she stumbled upon to.Since that day everything is change.

"Let go off me!"

Imhotep wakes from his memory,crowded voice can be heard not far from his abandon house.He take sneak behind the damaged window;a small child fighting over his life.A child with abused.

"Let go off me!"

And this time,Imhotep used his supernatural power by sucked they two human flesh for the last and Imhotep fully regenerated.The child saw everything,two laying dead skelton on the ground spare his life.The child looked up at Him in fear.

"Do not fear me,Child.I don't killed people unless it was necessary." Imhotep said in low voice."Where's your family?"

The child spokes."Died when i was Five."

"Such a young ages;Are you alone? Did you miss them,Child."

The child nods his head.Knowing he would be Imhotep next victim."Take me,Sir.Take my pain away so then I could be with my family in Heaven."

"I can't,Child.Do not wishing that you doesn't mean it of what you said.Death wasn;t a best decision to make,trust me I've been there once and is hurt." Imhotep calm the Child down with smiled."Why don't you lives with me in here,I don't have any food to gives you but I can gives what you want beside,Death."

The child dusting his dirty clothes knowingly He'd also doesn't have any home to stayed.He takes Imhotep offer together they two staying at the abandon house."What's your name?" The child asked.

"Imhotep." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

At night in Carnahan's,Ardeth laid on the couch watching Evelyn pacing around the room,He almost vomit seeing her like that,sometime she pulling her own hair,sometime she grunted with growled,sometime she cried,sometime she muttering and sometime she whisp."Will you stop pacing around the room,Evelyn.It doesn't send Imhotep back to Underworld if you keep pacing around the room."

"How's that possible?"

"Possible of what?"

She glares."How's that possible Imhotep getting out from his Sarcophagus,he'd should remain inside the same day I stumbled upon it,just his voice I heard that day.In my research,Imhotep's sarcophagus was opened using the same key I did to open the 'Book of the Death'.With it finally pried open,Imhotep's body will burst out of the coffin but we didn't open it." Ardeth nods,she continue."They must be surprised at what they saw."

"What an good research,Ms Evelyn Carnahan.I'm impressed." He chuckled."Truth,Sarcophagus supposed remain Imhotep body inside at the same day you stumbled upon it,but after we left from Hamunaptra some unworthy people did open His Sarcophagus by the same key you did to open the book."

Evelyn remain in silent plopped herself on the couch,her mind totally messed up of the stories within the reality."How's that possible,Ardeth.The key I used to opened is the original key I read the word from the box.Is the first key.Jonathan found it..I mean he stole it at the market which that man didn't realise it been stolen."

"There's a lot you don't know about it,Evelyn."

"That because you didn't tell me the whole truth."

He chuckled again."You think I was a liar."

"I think you hiding something that I must know and find out by myself.Because of your selfish behave my life I lived in a great dangerous.I beg you do tell me that I didn't know that you already know."

Ardeth begin to feel guilty toward Evelyn,the way he behave that because he don't want Evelyn get worried sick about herself,he know Evelyn regret what she did but for sake of her life .. maybe its time he had letting her know about what happen after they three left from Hamunaptra.He breath.

"Imhotep? He was to remain sealed within his Sarcophagus,the Undead for all of eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released,for he would arise a walking disease,a plague upon mankind,an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages,power over the sands and the glory of invincibility." He breath again."After we left Hamunaptra.My people the Medjai were there too exactly the same I was there finding you two,it because there's an the same Americans you meet in the Bar was there too.Campsite,they found the book which you took it and read it."

Evelyn shaking her head,"I don't understand."

"You began to read,Unbeknownst to either of them,the words you spoke from the book caused Imhotep below to awaken,roaring.In silent,my people heard it from a far watching Him,Suddenly,a swarm of locusts came from the horizon and engulfed the previous campsites,forcing a number of the explorers and diggers left behind to the underground tunnels.Before it happen,my people;They were surprised at what they saw;Imhotep's body was still "juicy" even after over three thousand years of decomposition.The group then examined the sarcophagus,finding markings made from fingernails,and among them was a message,which read, "death is only the beginning".

Evelyn slumped,he'd continue."Imhotep made his way around the underground chambers, despite his own eyes having rotted away over the centuries.Upon finding one of the diggers in the corridors,Imhotep used his powers to forcibly remove His' eyes and tongue."

"Oh my God."

"His soul came first visiting you the other night but not his form body.I guess it starting to happen.Medjai protect secured Him but everything is lacked as soon you spoiled everything.I cannot blamed you for that how you loves to explorer just like your father and your brother,Jonathan love the way he wasting his time by wasting his money toward the people whom he thought will bowed to him.Correct me if i was wrong about your family history."

Evelyn shaking her head again.The truth stories of her family and she can't denied it."Okay,you were right for everything,Ardeth.My family some kind obsession of Egyptian."

"No,that's what your family are.You born into the family.Like i'd said,Imhotep choose you." An awkwardly silent moment,Ardeth spokes again."That's why I'm here,Remember? I told you before soon you will need my helped and i'm here for you.I must plan how to sending him back."

Evelyn look at Him."By the 'Book of the Death'. Ardeth nods his head."By that book it would send him back to the Underworld and by the book? It can used everything what people desired for."

"Only it necessary.By the time Imhotep vanish into this world the book must remain under Medjai protecting.Non of you or unworthy human can't used it anymore I cannot believed the book will used anything like this fall into the wrong hand."

She muttered."I'm sorry." Watching him rose up from the couch then walked toward the door."Where'd you going?'

"My people waiting for me out there.Must not worried if Imhotep came back for you.My people will watching you from a far." Then he left.Leaving blinked Evelyn upon his word.She hurried close the door,quickly her step climbing upstairs straight to her bedroom;she reach the 'Book of the Death' on top of her reading table then she hid it under her pillow,afraid someone will know about the book.Changing her dress into nightgown.

"Jonathan?"

Suddenly house of Carnahan's turned into darkness,she forgotten where'd she had put the torch inside her bedroom,in the dark she try to reach something that she could use to protect herself but she end up banging herself."Bloody mary,God!" She grunted rubbing her head accidently banging her head on the wall.

"Jonathan is that you? Stop fooling around its not funny either." She heard a mystery heavy footstep at downstairs,she called Jonathan name if he was him at downstairs trying to scared her but seems he didn't answer any of her respone so that she think it wasn't Jonathan were inside the house with her.Who could that be? or Ardeth?

"Ardeth is that you? why you two liking to fooling me around.Okay i get it.I'm sorry if i did make a big mistake making Imhotep return into our world but this is not so funny to scared me like this."

No respone from any of them,she started to panic as her ears still heard a footstep at downstairs.Quickly she regain her memory where'd she had put candle under her drawer beside the bed and matche for her emergency used.She found it and light it so then she could see the owner of the footstep.She pointed out the candle around her till something bursts inside her bedroom.

She scream and shocked patting her chest seeing Jonathan right front of her."For god heaven,Jonathan you scared me! why didn't you respone I called you from here."

"It was you my dear sister? Funny.I thought it was our neighbour voice.Heh."

She snorts."What are you trying to played.Why our house is pitch black while the other house were not."

"Oh yeah about that.I'm totally forgot to inform you there's a accident between car and car on the street;And one of the car totally hit our power box supply that's why our house is Black.Just use how many candle you can get,let this house full of light and mentioned people that this house still have the owner." He then bolt out from her room to nowhere.

Midnight later,"Uhmm what?" She said in mumble while she's slept.The same whispered voice before heard up again.

"Evelyn,my e back to me,love me,do what i'd said and I'll shall be your slave."

The next morning,"Evie,up!" Jonathan shook her body sleep,She jolted from her bed looking around her then her eyes locked at Jonathan whom waking her up right now and Ardeth lean side of his body at the frame door locked his eyes on her.

"What?" Said Evelyn curious why the two man front of her staring at her like she been sleep laying naked on her bed."What?" She asked again.

Jonathan furious."What are you doing last night?"

"What? Doing what? I'm not doing anything last night.I went sleep after light the candle.Why you two staring at me like that,what I do while I'm asleep last night."

Her word making Ardeth breath heavily at her door,Jonathan pointed out his finger on her chest."What?"

"We can see your chest,your string red bra and you've got hickey spot on your chest that include all around your neck."

She frowned,not understand what her brother trying to said early this morning.She jumped up from her bed running toward the bathroom wheres the mirror hanging at the wall.She gasp as her eyes see what the two man see just now,Jonathan is right there's bruised,red all around her neck and chest.What she do last night? All she know after lightning the candle she went straight to sleep nothing activities else she done after past Ten.

"Oh my god!" She open the tap water trying to clean and rubs with the soap but it didn't came off from her milky skin.She close the tap water and went outside facing the two man infront of her."I wasn't doing anything last night,neither bumped into the wall by my own forced.I swear i didn't."


	8. Chapter 7

"Where were you last night,Imhotep." Said the child Imhotep took Him in together."What special about that Lady you spokes for.I knew her,she's the Librarian working at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities with Mr Hafeez."

Imhotep lean back at the broken window His smiled were wide thinking about last night of what he done to,Evelyn.Thank you for the child whom know Evelyn better than him.He studies the child figures then up to the child face."I didn't asked your name yet since we meet last night."

"Babu,Babu is my name."

Imhotep smiled again."Babu? Osiris" Firstborn.The god of the afterlife,the underworld and rebirth." He close his eyes,"Thank you for your information about the Lady i spokes for."

"You flew to meet her last night? Is that why you smiling for?"

He nods,last night is the best night for Imhotep,as sudden he can scent Evelyn from his abandon house.The child also know wheres she lives and he took his chance to meet her last night inside her bedroom,light by the candle around her room while she slept.She didn't realise Imhotep was with her alone and those bruises,red marks on her chest and neck were given by Him.He had kissed her again;surely she must be shocked seeing those red marks on her milky skin this morning.

"Is mean you happy.It's kind a creepy when you smiling like that.I'd thought the person who safe my life last night kind a serious brutally murderer break jail whom escape from the police.And then i came in bad time."

"I'am seriously brutally murderer and I'd just woke up."

The child snorts,"How's that feel sucking those people? what kind a human are you,Imhotep?"

"Soon you will know." Imhotep smiled,not wanted to tell the child more about his past life.He's too precious and to young to know how painful death are.Especially a death you shouldn't deserve.He looked at the child and studies him again."Babu?"

The child locked his eyes at Imhotep."Yes."

"Babu,show me wheres the place called Library the lady works with Mr Hafeez."

Meanwhile at Cairo Museum of Antiquities."Put this new book at the empty shelve session at the second floor,Evelyn.I've already asked them to cleared it yesterday." Mr Hafeez said pointed out his finger to here,to over there,to up and back to wheres the book should rows as the order.

Evelyn nods her head understand she then pushed the carts heading her way toward the manual elevator,close the door and pushed the button straight to second floor.In second,she's out from the elevator pushed the carts toward the empty book shelve.She ducked,drop both of her knee on the ground front of the shelve as she unwrapped the cover of the book to be displayed and rows it followed by the alphabet A-Z.

"Oh gosh I love the smell of the new book." She smiled,she took one of the book and read the tittle."Interesting tittle." She's take a peek inside the book from first pages,middle then to last pages.She smiled again."Totally interesting,undercover man falling in love toward the Maid.Maybe i should read it first before someone did." She giggling.

Evelyn continue doing her chores afraid Mr Hafeez show up from nowhere and again he will warning her for the last time.Half an hours rowing the book on the shelve,she rose up both her knee pushed the carts back to the elevator,before she could reach there;she accidently bumped hard into something,or someone making herself stumbled back and her hips hitting hard on the ground.

"Sweet Pharaoh sake!" She grunted growled in pain rubbing her hips.Without looking up she hurried her feet standing up,dusting her skirts she wear."I'm sorry,Sir.I didn't see you clearly.Can i helped you for something." She looked up not knowingly she met Imhotep himself front of her."

She studies Him,bold man,broad shoulder,masculine body probably he had six packs abs on his flat tummy even he'd wearing black costume with black gloves and hoodie on his back neck she can feel it he had those abs.From head to toes her eyes studies Him till she's back to Imhotep face with smiled.

"Welcome to Cairo Museum of Antiquities,since you are here I can be your tour guide or book you like me to suggest it.Just said it.I'm honor to helped."

Imhotep doesn't respone of her question neither helped only smiled and stares he showed it to Evelyn.She felt weird and starting to backing up a bit."Sir?" She's waves her hand front of his face."Can i helped you again,Sir?" Still no respone from Imhotep,she frowned."You a weird man I've never seen.Well in that case you really don;t need my helped,you free to explore all by yourself just if you need my guide I'll be down there or someone else you see beside me can help you for your need."

Evelyn pushed the carts walked passed ignoring Him,her heart can feel Imhotep still looking at her.As she reach the elevator,Mr Hafeez out from the elevator."Mr Hafeez."

"Finished already."

"Well yes.Is that why you here checking on me if I was fooling around." Mr Hafeez nods yes,she spokes back."Mr Hafeez,there's a man behind me if you can see it right now.He'd just standing there and I offer my helped to be his guide but I can't blame him maybe he's deaf or mute man;he didn't said anything just smiled."

Mr Hafeez frowned slowly he looked at Evelyn back,Nothing? no sight of Imhotep either a person standing still behind her.He looked around probably he were looking around the Library all by himself and still nothing.Just book shelve surround they two."Ms Carnahan,are you tired or you fooling around."

"What?"

"There's no one behind you either around this second floor.Just book shelve." She turn to look at her back,Nothing? There's no one there nor Imhotep.She turn to look back at Mr Hafeez."You need food for your empty belly,Evie.It's noon already you better go helped yourself out there before something unusual thing you will see around here.And i don't want to heard you telling me that you see the Pharaoh standing right front of you inside my Library."

She shaking her head."I swear,Mr Hafeez.I saw Him standing there and I spokes to him."

"Ms Evelyn Carnahan,just go get your lunch and empty your mind before you return from your lunch break.Go! I mean it.GO!"

Exactly at one O'clock,Evelyn met her female friend who works at the Restaurant as the waitress she entered having her lunch.The two woman known each other since they two accidently bumped into each other at the market and Library;Since that,the two woman friendship lasting till now.

"I'm totally missed London."

Evelyn smiled,seeing her drag the chair sitting front of her with pen and pad book at her hand."Hi,Annette.And yes I missed London too."

"Ever you trying to go back to London? If you are please do tell me.I also missed London beverage food."

"I thought you like Spices.That's why you work in here." Her friends rolled her eyes and started to get Evelyn order."Some day i will but not now,Annette.I love this place."

Her friend rolled her eyes again,noticing someone standing behind Evelyn back not far from the Restaurant they two were at.She looked at Evelyn."Are you alone?"

"As usual,Why?" She purred her lips pointed at Evelyn behind,she turn look between the crowded of people walking passed the Restaurant.For the first she didn't see anyone and for the fourth looked she saw him,Imhotep.He'd just standing there with his smiled doing nothing.Evelyn look front back to her friend face."of course i was alone why do you expected I'm with that man."

Her friend smirking."He'd kind a Handsome.Is he taken?"

"You can have Him if you want which I don't know him."

"Then why He's looked at you if you don;t know Him." She grit her teeth continue."You expect him following you."

Evelyn shrugged."I met him in the Library today then he's gone for good.Mr Hafeez thought me that I'm some kind of idiot woman who like to fooling around that because his eyes didn't seen Him at the second which I'm alone."

"Aah! That old man.Fighting with Him doesn't get any much better;people said he's crazy! I saw him talking with the book which you also did too and that's mean you two are crazy." She laugh out loud,clamping her tummy.

As she laugh,Evelyn slowly turn to look behind her back again to see if Imhotep still standing behind her or not and her thought is right;he wasn't standing there anymore.He''d disappearing again."Stop laughing I'm starving."

Ten o'Clock in night,Evelyn watched Mr Hafeez locked the door then they two walk to seperated ways,For a minute walk under the dimp light alley she feel someone following her behind as she look behind her again and nothing.Hurried her feet she look behind her again and there's a man standing;she stops running as her heart racing,breathing.

"Hello?"


	9. Chapter 8

"Hello?"

Evelyn takes a slowed step foward where's the strangers man stood,she can see by through her eyes as the figures completely darkness,under the dimp light showed her the way.Fears control her mind who is that man? what he'd want?

"Excuse me? I'm gonna get the police if you're not show yourself despite you behave and I report you as harassment on woman like me,and woman out there.Show yourself and tell me why you following me,because I know you and we meet twice today;First in the Library and second at the Restaurant."

She doesn't know what she talked about,showed yourself? Is she serious? what if the man have his own plot trying to killed her for no reason or just for fun.Show yourself? that is the ridiculous think Evelyn speaks for,does she know the man who stood front of her is the same man she met in the Library."Hey! I'm talking to you.Show yourself! who are you?" She waited,and the man take a step out from his hiding dark place to meet her.

"See,wasn't that bad out from your shadow...HEY!" As sudden she felt Him grip his hand around her,Evelyn struggled the space between they two.What is he problem? she barely seen his face yet."Let go off me..HELP!" She scream,his grip totally making her unmoving.With weird strength she had in High school back in London;she punched His face,he was to strong and he didn't stumbled down to the ground.

Evelyn take this chance elbowing his ribs,hearing him growled she hurried her feet ran away throught the dark.Imhotep smiled as he watch his Evelyn lifting half of her skirt ran away from him."Finally i've found you,Evelyn." Imhotep smell her scent then disappear.

Finally she reach at home rubs her chest,panting,breathing and gasping.Her face all over red and sweating dripped both side of her cheek;she blushed and tired."I warning you,Ardeth.Keep your bloody owl away from me!" She looked up,when she heard Jonathan spatting voice inside the house;she entered inside and see what the two man doing while she's away.

"What do expect,Jonathan.It's nature.You were lucky I didn't brought an cow or camel into this house for fun show."

Evelyn smiled leaning side of her body at the frame door,watching the two man arguing;Jonathan pacing around the house."Nature? Pwah! Keep your owl bloody away from me.This is last chance or I cooked that owl."

"He's like you,Jonathan.He'll think you is the most pure good heart man he ever meet beside me.Most of my Medjai afraid of Him causing he like to attacked for no reason.I'm quite shocking too he'd didn't attacking you."

She crossed her arm at her chest,this is the second time Ardeth's owl came into her house wonder why? The owl is Ardeth messenger.If anything happen to Him or the city His owl will helping him sending the messenger to the others Medjai to be prepared what comes next.And Jonathan hates the Owl.

"Just feed the Owl and he will go away." He'd suggest.

Jonathan shaking his head."Get that thing away from.This house not your Owl pet stores or place of Owl can chatting with another birds.Get!"

"Then he will always stayed on your side.It's just an Owl nothing couldn't harm you and beautiful creature." Ardeth smirking sitting on the couch.Evelyn sees the Owl stood at her brother left shoulder."Just feed the Owl."

Evelyn steps foward with smiled."My dear brother.What an beautfiul creature at your left shoulder."

"Are you mocking me,Evie?"

"Wasn't.If you feed the Owl he'd will flew away from you."

"I'm not Mother of all kind birds,Evie.What do you expected me to do.Our house does not have kind of birds food."

She pointed out her finger at the kitchen cabin,she pointed wheres the food hide for."Looked inside the cabin,there's food for the Owl."

"I think i'm losing my mind.How's you know such a thing what I didn't know.Since when?"

"Since the Owl came to visit us in here.Ardeth brought it and he asked me if the Owl flew inside our house while He's away we should helped,feed the Owl and drink.Wasn't that bad.It just...Owl.Beside,what you even care what happen to this house should I mentioned it about the birds food to you? you won't listen." Jonathan shaking his head unbelievable,she continue."Oh Jonathan.Don't be such a baby who lose his toys,just walked inside the kitchen then bring out the Owl food and gives in.Me and Ardeth promise soon you gives the Owl food it goes for good.I'd promise."

Jonathan rolled his eyes,he walked inside the kitchen feed the owl and the birds flew away from his shoulder;He watched walk out from the kitchen sighed relief."Thank you for understanding the birds feelings you paring than mine."

"Oh,Jonathan.You''ll always in my heart even the birds.And that Owl had a name." Her eyes stares on Ardeth,he looked up at her."Isn't it,Ardeth."

Ardeth rosing up from the couch nod his head."Of course.I name it for my Owl.Horace.The owl name."

"No wonder I've got a birds magazine address to Horace! It was you.I barely met that Owl and you used my home address to your Horace." Evelyn eyeing Jonathan."Birds magazine? Seriously?"

Evelyn smiled."I think is brilliant.Beautiful name for a birds.What else you teach Horace beside sending a message to your people." She watched Ardeth tapping his finger under his chin,then he spoke."Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes,beside fly .. human can't fly." Jonathan scoffs close his eyes slowly taking a quick sleep on the couch,Ardeth smiled then he looks up at her face."I'll see your face so tense,Evie.Have you met someone today."

Evelyn quickly taking her seat beside Him.Her eyes wide open wishing Him could tell her what he had know and what he saw today.Doesn't mean Ardeth stalking her what she doing outside of the house."How did you know that?"

"I can see your frowning vein came out from your forehead." His pointed his finger tapping at her forehead with smile."Woman who exposed her forehead vein revealed what she fears the most,panic,scared.Most of them."

She sighed."Its nothing.Thank you for asking about my forehead vein."

"Don't lied to me,Evelyn.I hates when someone who wished need my helped lying to me.I know and I can read your face when you seem so tensed and I can feel something its coming to you .. Did you?" She looked up at His face,"Imhotep wasn't it."

She shaking her head trying to regain remember what kind of clothes Imhotep wears."Everything is black.From his head to toes,and his Bold.Quite handsome,broad shoulder.."

"I know.And you drooling seeing Him like that." She nods her head yes but then she realise making her mistake to admitted what she saw on Imhotep."I'm not interested in Him.He followed me."

"I don't care what He's like,Evelyn.Finally he'd had found you."

She blinked."Found me of what?"

"Congratulation,Evelyn Carnahan.He already found you and you already met Him,the one and the only people of Egypt fear for but not Medjai like us.We had no fear of anything or what it come..Imhotep."


	10. Chapter 9

The day in the morning,Jonathan pacing around the room.Even last night he laid down on the couch aslept his ears still can heard Her and Ardeth conversation;quite shocked after he heard what happen to his only beloved sister.He prayed blessed to God's that Imhotep didn't try to touch her nor hurting her while she's walked alone last night.He pacing again then stood front of her.

"My dear sweet sister.Explained to me right now.Last night you saw Imhotep and you barely known his face just you admiring his broad,masculine,handsome face in your mind and you don't have any choice by fight running away from Him." He breath."Do you know how any ideas risking your life and how any ideas He'd will do to you last night."

Jonathan patting his chest continue,"He will kidnapping you and turn you into His forever.Isn't it clear?" He sighed."Said goodbye to me as your brother and I'll will visit our mother and father graves the next day then tell them what you did to yourself." He stop pacing slumped his hips on the couch,glaring a bit at Ardeth whom played with his birds,Horace.The birds stood on his master left shoulder.Didn't he heard or cares about Evelyn.

"Can you said anything about my sister,Ardeth.Seems you so busy played with your birds;you're the one suggested us that someday we two really need your helped.And now you played with your birds."

Evelyn rosing up from the couch."I'm sorry for what I did last night and please stops blaming Ardeth for this.He was right before,we should left this place but I'm so stubborn and I don't giving up for what I did.And here I'am stucked between this sick jokes of 'You Know Who' return.My fault too I read the book and wake Him up.Totally clear."

"Precisely blaming yourself.I did warned you two before." Said Ardeth in low voice,swabed the birds head with smiled."I can helped you or maybe I'm not.This is called risking life not just you but my Medjai and all people who lives in Egypt.Just think how supernatural power Imhotep have could destroy the universe."

Evelyn slumped back on the couch,she totally lost to think what should she do by sending Imhotep back into the Underworld.The book of death she had with her could send Him back but how? She can't just read it and he's gone forever.Why she didn't think her doing will risking her life,her brother,Ardeth and all people who lives in Egypt.If she read another wrong inscription inside the book what will the other thing will showed up?

"Have you found anything inside the book,Evelyn?"

"I didn't.But i can't read the inscription just like that.Which i don't know what will come if my read were wrong."

Ardeth sighed heavily,he rose up from the couch with Horace still at his left shoulder walks toward the door.He looks up."Then you must leave this place immediately.Living like you are before in where I don't think I''d never care where you lives before;return the book to me let me and my Medjai settle this down by our own.One of my people do can read the inscription from the book but I didn't know will they understand of what they read."

"Impossible.You should know what your people gifted abilities."

"Because i didn't asked!" He glares at Evelyn."They willing to sacrifice and risked their life to protect this place from harm.Only i knew my people suddenly increased and I didn't have enough time to count it by myself how many dozen people I had under my wings.They all wearing black and I miscount of it."

Jonathan giggling."Your bluffing.How many finger I have,Ardeth?" He laugh.

"Return the book to me then leave this place.Go! Just go wherever you like at least not here.For your own sake.Leave."

She rose up from the couch marched toward Ardeth,her eyes wide open as anger deep inside her heart explode."Are you kidding me? You'll think by leaving this place Imhotep couldn't followed me back to London?! For god sake he had supernatural power and he will followed me wherever I'd go." She growled."Don't said anything about your stupid ideas about it."

"Wasn't actually.He may had supernatural power,yes he could followed you and yes he will just right behind your back.But not yet."

She frowned."What's that mean?"

"He born in here,died in here,later thousand years he return also in here.What i mean is,Imhotep can't go anywhere wherever he's like even he had his supernatural power,his soul bind in here;if he'd leave this place that's mean he harming himself unless? He make deal with God's to allowed him come with you."

Jonathan shocked."He'd can do that? Is it amusing or just kind a weird."

"He's the priest,Jonathan.Of course he'd will do such a thing making a deal with God's to get me." Evelyn stares up at Ardeth face,waiting for anything reason and answer should she do next."Should i leave this place?"

She watched Horace flew away from his master shoulder,without looking Ardeth spokes."Must.Do not worry about this house.I asked couple of my people watched over this house while you two away."

"That's mean this is your final decision." She whisp.

A days later,the two siblings obligate what Ardeth said.They two moving out from Cairo's to London till it safe for them to come back again.Ardeth stood middle of the crowded people watching the siblings busy themself gathering their bags and things they brought from the house.The ship crew helped them out.

"For god sake heaven be careful! This is Antiquities and money come first."

"Apologise,Sir.It won't happen again."

His eyes locked on Jonathan.Then to the crew whom rowing their belongings inside the cargo.Evelyn looked around with smiled as her eyes locked at Ardeth."So this is it.Finally you make us leave this city."

"Not by a forced.To protect you two I must." He smirked looks up."This ships is big enough to people of this City moving out."

She smiled again."Yes it is.Mr Hafeez quite shocked as I sudden resigning myself from his Library.He welcoming me back if I decide to worked with him again." She sighed."He's understand my personal."

"You're were lucky having him as your employer." He'd smiled,clapsed his hand on her shoulder."Till we meet again,Evelyn Carnahan."

She blushed nods her head yes."Thank you for everything,Ardeth.Without you I'm lost.Why don't you come with us to London.There's a lot you can learn from there."

"The city needs me,Evelyn.I can't left my people and being so selfish to left them behind while I having my own time in London with you two.This is not the Medjai doing.We protect people."

She rolled her eyes."Fine,protect people as you forgotten about yourself."

"Are you interesting in me,Ms Carnahan?"

He smirking,and she blushed.She studying his face for a while noticing something what He drawed on his face and both of his cheek."You're a good man,Ardeth.A lady like me won't deserve better man like you."

He gives her sweet smiled she never seen it before from him.Ardeth kind a handsome man too,and she realise everything Imhotep had at his body Ardeth got to.But not her brother,Jonathan.Skinny.She stares up.

"Goodbye,Evelyn Carnahan."

Moment later,He watched the siblings entering inside the ships,they waving him goodbye with smiled.He'd just nod his head understand that nothing possible they three could meet again.The siblings out from his sight,slowly he looked over his shoulder wheres couple of his Medjai out from the hiding place behind him not wanted Evelyn or Jonathan notice them for reason.He sighed and now its time to protect the City from Imhotep.

"Yalla,Nimshi!"

Inside the ships,the siblings walked at the cabin hallway looking for the number of their door cabin.Evelyn spokes behind Jonathan."I've missed that house." Jonathan found the number of the door,quickly he unlocked the door then burst inside followed by her behind.Evelyn breath heavily.

"Missed the house or you already missed Ardeth and Imhotep.If you are,I asked the Captain to turn this ship back to the port."

She glares up at him."Wasn't.I mean it.That's house full of memory of mother and father,Jonathan."

"London to,Evie.What's the different between Cairo and London.We grown up in London to,we lives there till your lacked experience spoiled everything."

She's glares up at him again."It wasn't a lacked.I've told you so many times and its wasn't lacked.Bugger!" She jumped on the bed,crossed her arms and grunted;slowly she turn to looked at the window gazing her eyes out,the ship already in it moved to London.Splashing,waving water and the sound of the ship honk could heard it too.

"Why don't we fly,Jonathan?"

"If you could afford to paid the plane,we took off straight to London with that plane."

She smirking knowingly her brother deep dark secret.She spoiled it."It took so many days to arrive."

"So?"

"So? are you happy with it."

He growled."Of course I'am.What kind of questioned you asked me." He saw Evelyn lifted her eyebrows."Fine,I know it takes so many days to arrive in London.I loves smell of salt water,i loves to heard crowded wheres people have been drinking in passed night with argument around this cabin,at the hallway and i love everything experience about the ship."

"I think that's not a good answer I wanted to heard from my brother."

He snorts."Fine.I hate height okay.Are you happy my dear sister.I hates height that's why I choose this ship for our journey back to London." He breath."I'm gonna take fresh air outside at the deck." He turn look at Evelyn."You wanna come?"

"Surely I'am." She smiled.

Meanwhile,Imhotep tried to scent her again but failed.The boy,Babu,watched over his doing.He pacing around to keep Evelyn scent into him again and he'd failed.What happen? what's going on? does He's supernatural power slowly fade away from his body,no it can't be.

"Imhotep,are you okay? what's wrong?" Babu didn't dare to touch him,his face suddenly turns into panic and anger.He tried to calm Imhotep down but what can the child do."Imhotep?"

Not looking at Baby,Imhotep growled."I can't scent her anymore,Babu.Why? Is it my power slowly fade away from my body or she ... she had left me away from this City.Tell me if I was wrong,Babu.I can't scent her anymore,do tell me."

"I don't have any power like you,Imhotep.I can't detected or scent even smell that Lady like you do.Thought? I heard Mr Hafeez did said something about that Lady while I was walked passed him at the market."

Imhotep looked down at him."Is she..."

"Yes,she left the City for good.He didn't said why but she left today by a ship together with her brother." The child slowly back away from Imhotep as sudden his power control his body and mind;he'd run away from the house afraid something bad could hurt him.In Babu prayers wishing someday he will met Imhotep again and thank you of what He done to his life.

Somewhere in Cairo,Ardeth witness unnatural thing happen up the sky.Alongside with couple of his Medjai also seen what he saw;His lips muttering knowing what caused of it,in his prayers hoping Evelyn and her brother have their safe journey to London without any complicated or Imhotep doing.

One of the Medjai tapped his shoulder."What should we do now,Imhotep know about her leaving.Maybe the child told him."

"A child?" He look over his shoulder."What child."

"The child Imhotep saving for,the orphan child name,Babu.He'd killed two people for saving this child life from death.Our people saw him at the market today and he heard everything about Ms Carnahan leaving today from Hafeez.He slip it out not know the child was there too."

Ardeth breath sighed heavily,he close his eyes;hoping everything were just fine as usual.He look over his shoulder again."Find that child.He's the only hopes know about Imhotep much." He said,back again to looked up at the sky with prayers.

"May Allah help us."


	11. Chapter 10

Couple of days later,It was about at five or six O'clock in morning.Evelyn lean her front body at the rail deck ship seeing the view,she didn't had a good night sleep this lately after their sail from Cairo's.She looked over her shoulder wheres most of the people already awaken,taking their fresh air dearly morning;she smiled wonder what Ardeth doing right now in Egypt.She suddenly missed him for no reason,hoping he'd well.

Lots of memory she takes experience inside the ship she were in,divorcing couple,vomit people from the drunker,a child,old couple,dancing,the culture,food and most important thing a couple were expecting a child all aboard together.A child? baby? When will she had those happier having her own baby and a husband beside her.Will she?

Shaking her head,she looked back at the view and ..."JONATHAN!" Her smiled wider running down from the deck as soon she see sunrise light the London Bridge from a far she missed it so much,the bridge she and her father used to hanging out when she just a little girl back then.She running toward the cabin,burst in,she jumped on Jonathan bed shaking his body with excitement.

"Jonathan! Wake up! Wake Up! We're home! We're home! We're home at last!"

Shaking his body,shouting at his ears but didn't budge.She grunted slapped his face gently not wanted him to feel pain on his cheek."Oi!"

"Get up! We're home.We're in London.Get up!" She jumped off the bed."Honestly,get dress,Jonathan.And don't bother taking your shower." She said,take her personal bags and purse she looked over to Jonathan whom still laid on bed."JONATHAN!"

He jolted jumped off the bed."Fine! I'll already preparing myself before you wake me up."

"Did you?"

"I did,I know the distance between Cairo to london.I study it." He's to drag all his belongings,the siblings bolt out from the room,then walk up to the deck.Amusing the view,Jonathan smiled."Finally.I hoped they know our arriving." He looked at Evelyn.

A moment later,the ship arriving in Harbor.People started to crowd out from the ship,Jonathan as usual hold his sister hand like she at the ages of Six out from the ship with their bags.The crews member started to began their duty,loaded the bags;the people waiting down at the port claiming their belongings.

"Thank you,Sir."

"Your welcome,Miss.Have a nice day."

She smiled turning her feet alongside with her brother looking for someone.Jonathan tilted his neck."Are you sure they know where we are,Evie."

"Of course.I'd send the letter before our arriving;they could be anywhere just we didn't seen it as the crowded blocking our view." She's too titled her neck and then .."Mr Applebum!" She waves.

The siblings walk foward the car whom waiting they two arriving,Mr Applebum is the Carnahan's driver over a years.Now,Mr Applebum and his family taking good care of their house in London after her parents died.He's part of the Carnahan's family now.

"My child."

"Oh i missed you,Mr Applebum." The two hugging,followed by Jonathan next,She stares at his face."How's your family."

He smiled."After receive your letter me and my wife so exciting to welcoming you two back in London.The house pretty great and everything were just fine since you left to us."

"I missed everything." She smiled.

"I can see how changing you are,you grown up beautifully just like your mother.I wished they two could be here with us welcoming you two." He patted her arms."Come,Mrs Applebum must be waiting for you then tell us how Egypt are."

At noon,they having their lunch together as a family.Mr and Mrs Applebum were happy having the sibling back in London.The house looked good as normal since she and her brother left the city.She still can feel her parent presence around her and the house,hearing the laugh,their spoken,their walk and everything about her parent still in her mind.How she missed them so much.

"This house still good.I went their bedroom and I was about to cried as I think about them.This is unfair for me losing them it wasn't an accident."

Before Mr Applebum could open his mouth to speaks,Jonathan cut his word."Evie.Stop.This is too much you breaks their heart if you keep saying they're accident wasn't an accident.We know the truth everythings we know its on the news." He sighed knowingly he already break his sister heart.Slowly he reach her hand."I'm sorry,Evie.I love you just please stop thinking unrational about them."

"I'm sorry.Just i missed them so much,Jonathan.This house full of their memory." She cried.

Jonathan calm her down still holding her hand."I know.I've missed them too." He gaves her fake smiled.A sudden four of them heard the tense argument at their neighbourhood house between whom the sibling doesn't know but not for Mr and Mrs Applebum.The argument begin.

Nearest neighbourhood."Now,I'm trying to tell you...that we can't afford to keep you here any more.You already owe two months worth of back rent."

"It's mine,and you're not taking it away."

"Read the will,Sabrina.It states,in plain language:"The executor shall have the right to dispose of...any and all personal property as he shall see fit."

"He's not even real family." Sabrina as the second sister of the family,her big sister,Emily trying to takes everything wasn't belong to her sister anymore,no mercy or kindness she showed to Sabrina.She's alone and their mother just died a month ago.

"Yeah,well, maybe not.But clearly,Mother thought Lou would be much better equipped...to deal with these unpleasant details than you."

She scoffs in anger."Unpleasant details"? What have I been dealing with for the past years? I've cooked,cleaned,mopped up her urine! You call that an "unpleasant detail"?"

And then her brother-in law steps foward."Hey,your sister didn't write the will."

"We all know what you've done.We're trying to help."

"Do not help me!" Sabrina shouts."Get outta my home."

Her sister begs."Sabrina."

"Get out of my home!"

Her sister and her husband hurried their feet walk toward the door,the husband walk without ever turning to look over his shoulder but his wife did."You have no idea how hard it is out there."

"No," Sabrina breath."No,Emily.You have no idea how hard it was in here."

Back to Carnahan's house,four all them looked down back to the table in shocked.Evelyn spokes."That's so..that's so very tense issues of their family I believed."

"Sabrina.The second daughter of Martha and Robert Benjamin.Emily the first daughter,before their mother died a month ago;Sabrina took cares everything of her mother till this now Emily trying to stole everything what she create her memory with her mother alone.Married,one son and fatty husband but not Sabrina .. she's alone." Mr Applebum sighed,continue."Life so unfair I think.Poor that child."

Later night,Evelyn swung her parent bedroom in silent she entered the room then laid on the bed.She sat lean on the board bed muttering something couldn't people heard her.In minute moment,Jonathan notice the door was opened,he take a peek inside seeing Evelyn on their parent bed;he knock the door and entered with smiled.

"Are you okay,Evie?" He sat beside her on bed."How many time do I had to tell you about entered this room,Evie." She looked at him curious,he smiled."Asked me to join you together."

Evelyn chuckled slowly he laid his head at Evelyn laps.He staring at the empty ceiling wondering something,she can read his emotional face."What you thought about,Jonathan?"

"Our.Life.Family." He sighed."I'd remember when our mother told me that she's having you inside her belly.Wasn't exciting actually cause I thought i was the only one lives born into the family,and then you came;expecting is a boy but is a Girl its..You." He heard Evelyn chuckled,he continue."I hate you,Evelyn Carnahan.I don't know why but I do hate you once.Maybe causing of my jealousy when mother and father get more attention on you than me.I was lonely.But then I realise its somekind of stupid thing I done to hate you the most in my entire life;I've learn by myself that one day..you born which I can use you to do something for myself and I did,you gaves me smiled."

He looked up at her face,her smiling showing her dimples both side of her cheek every man will stunned and crazy to looking at her include Imhotep.Damn that man."You really hates me that much,Jonathan."

"Yes,when you were a baby I tried to remove your brain from your head."

She blinked."You did?"

"Oh yes I did.You too small that day.That's why most of your brain part got damaged by me with your lacking experience."

"Wasn't my fault you're the one who did that to me." She scoffs."Brain damaged.Funny you are." She breath."How i wonder Cairo's are while we away."

He sat up staring at her face with smirked."Ardeth or Imhotep?"

"What?" She blinked again."Non both of them it just..you must know what will happen to me,so? I wonder if Ardeth already done his job as Medjai.Curious more curious could be in my mind right now,Jonathan.My life is great dangerous."

He'd humming agree.He rose up from the bed then stood front of the window.He look over his shoulder."I wonder what Ardeth doing now.Not because I missed him but I was afraid that I again will losing you under my cares.I may want you out my life when I was little boy but not like this." He breath."Not anymore.Please stayed put with me even I'm sort of crazy man doing nothing out there."

He then bolt out from the room."Where'd you going?"

"Out!"

"You make me promised to stick put with you."

He laugh."I'am.But now I need breath air in London.I can't sticky around in here without having my own fun my dear sister.How much I missed this place since we lives in Cairo;I wonder what London night looks like right now." Then he's gone,hearing him whistling happily at the corridor.Evelyn scoffs again,laid back on the bed having a pillow on her chest before a slept with dream took her slowly in peace and smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

"She's big trouble,my sister do have a big problem of her own.In Cairo's she do something bad and that's why we back in here.Isn't it amazing stories." Jonathan scooped his breakfast inside his mouth,glaring at Evelyn a bit then he smiled."But still loves my dear sister."

She glares."Oh will you stop that,Jonathan.This situation isn't funny.Calmly now.See? no Imhotep." She pointed around the house,Mr and Mrs Applebum look up follow her finger."No Imhotep."

"I didn't know much about Egypt,Child.But seems this name you mentioned it;He must be do something unforgettable and bad person."

The two sibling nod head with smiled,Evelyn quick grab Jonathan arm."We would like to take our walk outside in town.Anything you wants me to buy while we away?"

"Nothing child.Enjoyed your moment."

Moment later,Evelyn drag Jonathan arm tip toe toward the Library,she used to buy her book and stationery.Nothing changing since she left,just a few shelve add on at upstairs.The two sibling entered,

"You'll see,Jonathan.All of this books is part of me." She look around."And nothing changing too." She said,pulling out one of the book from the shelve and read it back of the stories."Interesting."

Jonathan look down at the book Evelyn hold,by the picture he'd seen."Yeah,very interesting.Then married with the book bare lots of a child with the book.After they grown up a little you can read your own child."

"What kind a an idiot jokes you played,Jonathan." She blinked."Never heard such a thing a human bare a child book? whatever." She snorts."Just stayed in here still don't fooling around.I'll be back in minute."

Later in half hours,Jonathan keep glancing at his wristwatch then he look up at upstairs with no sight of Evelyn.He stood elbowing on top of the counter table continue waiting again.

"Jonathan?"

He slowly turn to look at his right side where'd he stood,a voice came out at the same counter he stood.Noticing a young man like his sister age,wearing green apron and smiled he said to Jonathan again."

"Jonathan?'

"Did I know you?"

He chuckled."Danforth,Dave Danforth.I went High school together with your sister,Evelyn.I saw her upstairs but she didn't recognize.I heard you two went to Egypt and you are here."

"Danforth? Yeah,perhaps I know you since you know me.Quite charming you are."

"I have bucktooth when I was a boy,Evelyn always there for me till in High school I change everything."

Jonathan snapped his finger remembering about this Danforth."Now i remember you.My sister always talked about you here,about you there.And you don't have any buckteeth on you."

"No." He blushed.His eyes stares at the staircase where's Evelyn make her way slowly down walk toward the counter with three book on her arm.With smiled she laid all the book on top of the counter.

"All set." She stares at her brother face then she look up at Dave Danforth face."Like i know you somewhere;did we?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes."He's Danforth.Buckteeth boy you were friend for."

"Oh yeah.But i didn't called him like that.He's have a name,Dave? am I right."

"Yes.How are you,Evie."

She shook her head with smiled."Great.How's your family.Dave.Its been so long I didn't met them since my arriving back in London." She giggling,scratching her back head."How odd."

"They're fine.I'm sorry for your lose.Mr and Mrs Carnahan its a great family member I've know since I'm boy till they .. well." He breath."How's Egypt?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes again."Are we purchasing a book or meet and great my dear sister." He smirking."If you are please be quick or if you not I'm leaving." He turn his feet."Nice to see you,Danforth.Really i'am." He left.

"Wait,Jonathan!" She hurried purchasing her book with apologetic.She looked up at his face."I'm sorry,Dave.Maybe if we had a time we gonna have a nice talked than today." He smiled also hurried helping purchasing her book,paying the book;she left him behind with goodbye and smiled again.She catching Jonathan up from behind."You funny,that's not very nice."

He chuckled."Then why you here? Go on.Kissed and hug him.That for sure." He laugh.

"I'm not.Just don't do that again,Okay."

"Do what?" He stares at her face,Evelyn blinked her eyes confused."I'm hungry its almost lunch.There's a nearest restaurant we should get eat first." Evelyn nod her head follow Jonathan steps together with the book she purchasing for.

Later at night,Evelyn were seat on Mrs Applebum bed,Mr Applebum were outside with Jonathan.So the two girl are's alone in Carnahan's manor.Mrs Applebum knitting while Evelyn laid on her bed smiling for nothing.She sat up.

"I've meet Danforth son today.Is he working at the Library I used to go."

"Oh yes.When you left London to Egypt as sudden;He's almost broken up.Because you're the only friends he had since you two were a child.So i have to explained why the reason you two moving in to Egypt.And he's okay with it,accepting what happen."

Evelyn laid back her body on bed."Have he's anything about what happen to me,Mrs Applebum?"

"Oh no.He doesn't.Just we four." Mrs Applebum laid her knitting at her laps,staring at Evelyn on bed."What have you done my dear?"

"I accidently woke the deaths up.And this is entirely my fault;Egypt live in fear because of me and I abandon them of what I've done to protect myself." She breath."Am i selfish,Mrs Applebum?"

The mid age woman sighed."Maybe or maybe not.What kind the man he is? by hearing you stories that man quite dangerous to get closers,Like an Angel of Death waiting to collect our souls."

"He is.I was lucky I have a friends called Ardeth.He's the Medjai and he protect the city." She breath again."If wasn't him asking us to leave the city I'm probably not death but I'm vanished.And i will never seen my brother,you,your husband neither Ardeth or where's I belongs." She breath again."No one could helped me neither Ardeth."

Mrs Applebum chuckled."That Medjai must be important to you my dear.Is he Handsome?"

"Mrs Applebum! Seriously?" Evelyn sat up again a little bit jumped from bed but still her hips on bed.She spokes again."I cannot believed it did Jonathan told you and your husband about him."

The mid age woman shook her head."Wasn't,Jonathan.By hearing your thought about that Medjai he's must be handsome I think." She continued knitting."Is he?" She giggling.

"I'm not going to talked about him anymore.Just one thing I will spokes about him." She pointed her finger up with vow."I wished everything I'd make a mistake already gone for good and so then I can go home again.You know my mother loves Egypt right."

She nod smiled."Yes,she is.Everything about your mother she passed it on you.If i missed her.I certainly looked at you my dear." She smiled.

"Thank you."

After having a nice talked with Mrs Applebum,Evelyn make her way toward her bedroom.Close the door behind she glance up on the wall where's the clock hanged;its almost midnight.She wear her black dress pj's,switching off the lamp then jumped on her bed with smiled.The best moment in her life having a nice warm bed she missed it so much,different than Egypt.

Slowly she breath and slowly she close her eyes went to sleep.

What time? she doesn't care a bit of timing as she already in her deep slumber sleep.Her smiled sudden changing into frowned and shocked.Suddenly heard the same whispered voice she heard before back in Egypt calling out her name again.What the hell? Is she back to Egypt? She just take her deep sleep for a minute she think and now a same whispered voice bothering her sleep.

"Evie."

She still laid on her death deep sleep,ignoring the whispering voice came through surround her bedroom."Urghh! go away,Jonathan!" She grit her teeth.

"Evie."

She grunted again."I'd said go away! What do you want.I'm telling Mr and Mrs Applebum of what you doing,Jonathan."

"My Evie.My Nefertiri.I;ve finally found you again."

She giggling in her death sleep without opened her eyes,she muttering again."You funny,Jonathan.Get out of my room.Is not funny and I'm tired,GET OUT!"

"Open your eyes my sweet love.Wake up.I'm here...I'm here."

Evelyn growled,grunted jolt up from her bed with eyes wide open.But sudden her body been laid down back on bed,pinned by heavier thing she couldn't expected it.Both of arm pinned side of her head,then she know why sudden she behave like this;It was Imhotep were inside her bedroom on top of her body but how?

She remembered Ardeth told her that Imhotep can't get in here by himself but only for one reason he will.By making a vow to God's and..."Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Her scream shaking the entire Manor's hoping her scream will be heard by someone,Jonathan,Mr and Mrs Applebum and most important thing is Ardeth.Wiahing he'd could be in here right now.And she mean it right now.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Get OFF! Get OFF!" She tried to breath but seems Imhotep weight on top of her making she losing her breath entirely.By the power of her weird strength again,she accidently knock her forehead into Him,she gasp hurting,wanted to throw up;she punched his face then jumped out from her bed leaning at the corner of the room.

She cursed."Your insolent coackroah roach .. urghh! Eww!" In disgust she cursing him again."Stayed away from me you bald head,smelling odd black robes,I don't care how muscle you are just stayed away from me you IDIOT!"

"No,Evie.My sweet love,Nefertiri.Have you forgotten about me already.I'm your father the Pharaoh adviser." He sudden feeling disgust as he mentioned the Pharaoh name right front of her,remembered how He died before."Nefertiri?"

She growled."You bloody bald.I'm not Nefertiri.There for I'm not the Pharaoh daughter.I'm Evelyn Carnahan daughter of Mr and Mrs Carnahan,may God blessed them in Heaven." She said looking up at the empty ceiling then she continue cursing Imhotep back."You? Forbid to come in here your soul bind in Egypt.And how the hell you can came in here."

"By the God's.I make my vow to God' that why I'm here.You saved me from the undead and now I'll takes what is mine forever."

She laugh."He's doesn't heard you,you IDIOT! How's that possible He heard you as you the evil one!" Evelyn never stop cursing him,for her the cursing word making her grown more fighting over herself since no one could heard her screaming neither cursing inside her room.She fight again.

"Watch your mouth,Nefertiri.Haven't you forgotten who I'am? I'm the High Priest people bowed to me and shall you too." He came closer."Don't fight with me,Princess.I'm here and your mine."

Before she could do anything or Imhotep himself,a sudden someone burst inside her room throught her window room and reveal who it was.Ardeth.She rolled her eyes as she seen Him.But this time he's with a cat in his arm.

"Imhotep?" Imhotep's sadness turns to anger as he spins around and faces the Medjai.Imhotep licks his fetid lips.Ardeth smirks."Nice lips." Imhotep starts to move for Ardeth."I figured you might be here,so I brought a friend.

Imhotep curious."What friend? your Medjai." He smirking,again he move toward Ardeth."

"Gaga,LOOK!"

Imhotep shrieks,as Ardeth lifted the cat pointed at Imhotep faces.He back away toward the window which suddenly blows open.Imhotep spin like a dervish and burst into a whirlwind of sand.Evelyn cover her eyes while Ardeth cover his eyes and cat face.The Imhotep sand devil explodes out the window and vanishes over the compound.No sight of Imhotep,Evelyn jumped up on her bed.

"Seriously? My e on! Not again.I'd had too called the window service to replace it by tomorrow and yet how you find this cute cat and how can you arriving in London."

He put the cat down on the ground,he breath."Simple.I've found this cat at the street.By coming in here I tell you tomorrow morning."

"EVIE!"

As sudden the door burst opened,revealed Jonathan,Mr and Mrs Applebum behind him.Ardeth take a glance behind Jonathan with nod."Your late.I've saved your sister again from that creatures.And nice to meet you a mid age people behind your back,Jonathan."

"This Mr and Mrs Applebum,Ardeth.And this is Ardeth if you two wants to know.I'm not sure how he'd get in here but he'd promise everything to be explained exactly tomorrow morning." Said Evelyn.

Ardeth correct her."Not exactly.But i will by.. tomorrow."

"Whatever.You broke my window."

He sighed apologise."Fine.I'm gonna said that I'm sorry because I broke your window twice.But you crazy want to know why I'm here because you cannot be patient about being wait of tomorrow so? Is the deal.I've had the child who living with Imhotep for couple a days,and he ran away from Him causing after he'd find out you moving out from the City.Therefore me and my people trying to catching him up but only we knew Imhotep already vanished looking for you." Ardeth breath."The child is saved with my people."

"He's scared of cat."

Ardeth nods."Cats were considered by the ancient Egyptians to be the guardian of the Underworld.For this reason,they were feared by Imhotep,who had been cursed with an ancient malediction known as the Hom-Dai;Imhotep feared cats while he was in his mummified state.Therefore i can helping myself cover my smiled causing he's afraid of Cats.The most adorable creatures human like us loves much."


	13. Chapter 12

The next day,Evelyn pacing around the room finger under her chin tapping it.She looked at Ardeth standing outside looking up at the bright sky searching for something.Moment minute later waiting what He's doing suddenly a familiar Owl she knew before back in Egypt flew foward Ardeth.And that Owl is Horace.Her smiled wide bolt out from the house.

"You brought Horace with you.In here..in London.I can't believed he's here." She jumped,patted the Owl head."His here."

"Of course,He can't separated with me.Horace will helped me to trace Imhotep.The way I'm in here,Horace help me to find this house and two of you."

She snorts."You bluffing aren't you."

"Wasn't.After you two left,I decided to follow you behind since Imhotep vanishing himself at the same day;my thought was right Imhotep did vow to God's aftering you in here.He'd find you before I did.Horace show me everything." He breath."Horace found this house and I found the cats at the street;last night I would like to meet and great with you and your brother but I'd saw Imhotep first entering your room then I heard you scream,cursing him.My lucky is I found the cat and I accidently broke your window room."

She snorts again."You're being funny.I invited you to come with us in here but you reject it.As your saying to protect our city from Imhotep;and you doesn't want left your people behind."

"Truth but not until Imhotep vanishing himself finding you in here.If he wasn't I won't be in here." He snarled."Your window? have been replaced."

"Not yet,maybe this evening."

He nods."I'm sorry.I had too.Or you suggest me knocking the door first letting Imhotep know I'm in here too."

"They didn't heard me out.Last night I'm about to chocking myself to death.I screaming and cursing but .. they didn;t heard anything from my voice.What happen?"

"Always happen,Evie.Your lucky I'm here last night."

Evelyn smiled guilty."Thank you,Ardeth." She again patted the Owl head.Then the Owl fly away to nowhere."Wheres Horace going?"

"Anywhere where it can see Imhotep hiding place.This city is big I' almost got bite from street dog and crazy people out there." He sighed."This city more horrific than Egypt." He looked up at the sky.

Somewhere in London,Imhotep pacing around inside the empty house away from the people.He scratched his back neck while his mind thought about last night;he'd almost got Evelyn into his arm and ready to take her away from them,her family especially Ardeth.And then he spoiled it everything what he archive for.

"Damn that Medjai!" He grit his teeth."I almost got her in my arm." He lean his back on the wall for a minute then he resuming his pacing around."I've almost got her.The Medjai." Imhotep keep blaming himself the truth he blamed Ardeth for this.He stop pacing around,he standing middle of nowhere with his closing eyes,facing up his face upon the light sky.And he began muttering his enchanting.

Back in London city wheres Evelyn and Ardeth taking their walk in town without Jonathan at her side.The two of them stop by at the Pets stores,Ardeth amusing seeing the stores inside there's a lot of thing and animal stuff.Even the bird.His mind remembering of his friend,Horace.He walk toward the counter while Evelyn is no where to be seen inside.

"Excuse me,Miss?"

The counter girl look up from her journal book with smiled,she greet him."Can i helped you,Sir."

"I was wondering if you had bird thing I mean i don't want a toys because its an Owl diferrent than cats or dogs in here.So i prefer if you had something could amused my Owl .. any suggestion."

"Is your Owl active?"

He frowned."What do you mean if my Owl active."

"What i mean is,is your bird active beside flying,anything it could do it by it own like playing or played jokes something."

Ardeth frowned again."I didn't know birds can fooling around.His just a messenger bird."

"Only i could helped just a toys for a bird.Nothing else." The girl smiled.

He nods understand,his corner eyes saw Evelyn pointed at the cats she wanted to hold and hugs it.A chubby cats he'd never seen so chubby like this cats he looking at it right now.He walked foward her to see the cats a big closer.

"Just because Imhotep scared of Cats doesn't mean you had to buy this cats for your own protection."

Without looking up at his face,she said."Isn't this cats similiar like cats last night you brought into my room?" She pointed again at the white fur and blues eyes cats they two see."I want this cats,Ardeth.And i named it,Cleo."

"Suit yourself,the cats is yours." He looked over his shoulder wheres the same counter girl he met before."Miss? Please take this one and put inside the cages my friends want to by this little one."

After purchasing Cleo's inside the pet stores,Evelyn took Ardeth walk around in London till late evening the two couple came home with Cleo's at Ardeth gripped hand.He putting the cages down on the ground,Evelyn unlock the cage and let Cleo's walking,sniffing around the house;she smiled seeing Cleo's getting comfortable around the house.Cleo's purring and meowing side of Evelyn legs.

"Oh i love you,Cleo's.You will sleep with me every night."

Ardeth snorts."You will suffocated Cleo's in your arm."

"Well i'm not.Cleo will asleep beside me."

Evelyn sniffing something delicious throught her nose,she then walk toward the kitchen wheres she smell the Pie made by Mrs Applebum.Ardeth sniffing too with hunger stood beside Evelyn.

"What is this smell?"

Mrs Applebum turn around looking at her back with smiled."Its Chicken Pie,Ardeth.Are you hungry? there's more plenty of it.You can have some."

"Delightful to tasted it." He said,drag the chair and sat on it.Mrs Applebum prepared him a Pie."Oh,the smell.I've never tasted it before.In Cairo's more powder and more spices our people live among;curry include too.Asked her she live there too." He said,starting to scooped the Pie using spoon then into his mouth.He savouring it."Delicious."

Mrs Applebum smiled,Evelyn take a seat beside him."Mrs Applebum can make anything.Knitting,cleaning even cooked.I'm the one who didn't trying to be like Mrs Applebum;more I like deserts,mummies and crazy ancient treasure I faced it right now."

"My child.Wasn't your fault all this happen.Stopped blaming yourself."

She snorts."Well these two man still blaming me I'm the one who causing all this thing." Mrs Applebum smiled patted her hand,served Evelyn with chicken pie."Never gets old of this Pie,Mrs Applebum."

"I know you are." Mrs Applebum smiled.


	14. Chapter 13

Night,Evelyn lean side of the balcony room with smile without thinking what will going happen next to her after she purchase Cleo's yesterday;she bet Imhotep won't dare to come in here as long Cleo's close to her or wherever she's goes.She heard her door room been knock to someone,asking to entered revealed Mrs Applebum as she considered her like her mother.Throught Mrs Applebum she can have a mother love since her own mother died in plane crash;how she missed her parent.

"Not tired,Child?"

Evelyn shakes her head."Not now.What about you."

"Mr Applebum already sleep.I'm here to check on you.Looks like Cleo's like you,beautiful white creatures that you thought purchasing a cat could makes Imhotep away from you." She smiled step inside Evelyn room then sat on her bed."What's on your mind?"

Evelyn shakes her head again."I don't what's on my mind right now.I'll think by purchase Cleo's he'd be gone forever;just try my luck.Maybe he won't dare or maybe he will sneak in like he wanted too." She breath heavily."I don't what I'm saying."

"You too stress and tense about it.If i were in your place I will do the same thing like you do,Child.Maybe I will purchase lots of cats for my own safety." Mrs Applebum chuckled."But when I think back its useless.He'd will do something beyond our thought that he will get you no matter what." Evelyn stares at her face,she continue."Obsession,Child.You know that mean."

She nod."Obsession something drive me crazy to think how can I escaped from it." She breath again."But i can't.He will find me even I'm death." In moment Ardeth burst inside her room for nothing.He'd show his fake panic face staring at Evelyn,he breath.

"Are you alright,Evelyn."

She scoffs."Are you kidding me."

He giggling then his eyes stares down at Mrs Applebum whom smilling at him."Maybe.Just check on you.Looks like Mr Applebum in his deep sleep;his snoring could wakes the nature." He chuckled.

"You will someday,Ardeth.When you reach Mr Applebum ages,and your wife will sealed your lips for a reason."

Ardeth blushed."I don't think I will have a wife for my own.Not now." He sighed."There's a thing I should remind it again that Imhotep still out there looking for a chance to have you,Evelyn.Remember."

"Don;t try to scared me,Ardeth."

"I don't.Just remember that's all." He turns his feet to walk but his back body hitting on the wall as Jonathan pushed him away and burst inside his sister room also for nothing.He looked around.

"What happen?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes."Nothing.Are you checking on me too,Jonathan."

"Maybe,because I'd saw Ardeth standing in here." He looked at him,Ardeth growled."Looks like I pushed him so hard on the wall." He chuckled."

"You did.On purpose."

"Like the bloody Owl you did to me." He walk in and sat beside Mrs Applebum."Or you wish Him to visit you my dear little sister."

She grunted."Not even my death I do not wanting Him in here either." After she saying,Cleo's slowly jumped on the bed then sleep.Evelyn smiled she walk toward her bed watching Cleo's sleep in her own cats life.She frowned."Why he'd fear the cats?"

"Oh my god you still talk about it." Jonathan too stares at Cleo's."You'll think purchase Cleo's will protect you from Imhotep."

She sighed."Ardeth the one who told me."

"Hey,I'd just said Imhotep fear of Cats because Cats were the guardian of the Underworld.And i didn't asked you to purchase Cleo to protect you from him." Ardeth jerked his eyes,"No matter what happen between you and Imhotep we will not giving you to him.Never.Unless by you willing it."

Mrs Applebum smiled,she rose up from Evelyn bed."Now,now.Its night already.There's nothing all you three arguing.Cleo's is here with Evelyn with our prayers everything just fine."

"Great,Thank you Mrs Applebum have a nice comfort sleep.Now shoo two of you get your own bed now."

Mrs Applebum chuckled takes Jonathan and Ardeth arm out from Evelyn room.He let go Jonathan arm then she patted Ardeth arm with sweet smiled;she looked up at his face.Jonathan makes his own way straight to his bedroom.

"Do you like Evelyn to be your wife,Ardeth?"

"Not in my list,Mrs Applebum.Thank you for your offered."

She giggling."That's is not an offered,Ardeth.I see you how you see her;do not lied to me.I may not her mother but I have a instinct of to be her mother.She didn't heard what we talk to." She patted him again then walk.

Ardeth smiled,watch Mrs Applebum walk and he walk to his way.

Passed night again,At that point,Imhotep had entered Evelyn's room as she slept by slipping through the keyhole as ing close to her bed,he mused on Evelyn being Nefertiri and kissed her full on the lips again without her awake.He then carried her in bridal style then kissed her forehead;finally he had her in his arm without the Medjai or no one watch.

"You're mine."

As the next morning,Mrs Applebum not her usual feeling.Supposed before she wakes up Evelyn already in kitchen helping her out making breakfast but this morning;sight of Evelyn she didn't seen.She thought Evelyn must be lacked of sleep last night thinking about Imhotep so she decide to wake her up,knocking her door then pushed the door wide open.Empty.Her eyes look around probably she inside the bathroom or at balcony but no.

"MR APPLEBUM! JONATHAN! ARDETH!"

She screaming not bother to running downstairs as she heard a heavy footstep already running toward her.Ardeth is the first she saw.

"Evelyn?"

"What!" Ardeth stand beside Mrs Applebum stares on Evelyn bed.He burst inside looking for her.Nothing.He look at her."Wheres is she?"

Mrs Applebum shakes her head."I don't know.She's already soon I open this door."

"What happen?!" Jonathan and Mr Applebum arrive beside them,Jonathan eyes searching for his sister and nothing to be seen nor even her just Cleo's alone."Wheres my sister,wheres Evie?"

Ardeth breath."He'd took her.I'm so lacked of my feeling I should know he will come to get her but I didn't expected last night." He breath again."I should prepared before he came and he took her."

"You know where Imhotep took her,Son." Mr Applebum touch his back."You must helped us,safe her before is too late."

Jonathan stared on his face,he rubs both of his temple."What should we do.You know where'd that maniac took her?"

"Yes.They two must be back to Hamunaptra." Ardeth stared at each other face,he'd continue."Wheres Imhotep first met your sister."


	15. Chapter 14

Later,"I can't believed she's gone.She being kidnap by the priest." Mrs Applebum looked into Ardeth face,continue."Is it true he's the priest back a thousand years ago."

"Yes,he's the Pharaoh adviser as he still alive a thousand years ago.My people protect the City as we could and everything is changing right now." He lean side of the door.

Mr Applebum sighed."You're blaming her for this,Son?"

"I'am.But nor I can't do anything to change what already done.By hopes I must safe Evelyn from that priest."

Mrs Applebum laid her hand on top of her husband laps."What exactly he want from her,Ardeth."

"Love,Mrs Applebum.A love he couldn't confessed when he still alive.He choose her already before she ever born yet.His love toward the Pharaoh daughter doesn't seems changed,he'd had still love her no matter what."

"Can the priest fallin in love with the Pharaoh daughter?"

"I don't know.I wasn't born that day yet.Only him know what he's doing." He sighed."I felt guilty not with her last night."

Mrs Applebum spokes."We'd never blamed you for this.No one known where or when He'll will come back to take her away from us.Please..do not feel guilty of what happen just prayed to God's that he wouldn't ever harm her."

"Should we report the police?"

Ardeth scoffs."Mr Applebum,this is not Police doing.This is mystical creature people in my city fear off.They can't do anything with their weapon couldn't not killed him."

"Mr Applebum,Ardeth is right.He's not living in our world;he's been dead before.The weapon couldn't killed the priest just like that,but theres must be something could killed him am I right."

Ardeth nods."Yes.The police couldn't helped us.No they obviously can't.They will died if they try to attempt or try to stop that Priest." Ardeth breath."His not human Mr Applebum and his not belong in this world with us." He bolt out from the house but being stop by Jonathan.

"Where'd you think you going?"

He looked over his shoulder."I must do what I have to do,its already begun."

"I'll come with you."

Ardeth insist."Its too dangerous for you,Jonathan.I don't want any of you sibling died because of my careless responsibility to protect you both."

"Have you forgotten Evelyn is my sister." Ardeth slowly look over behind himmJonathan continue."I'd promise her no matter what happen I will get her back.I will risked my life to have my sister back I may be a coward but she's my everything."

Ardeth locked his eyes on Jonathan for a while,how so sincerely and braves this man to safe his only dear sister even the situation not his beyond capable strength to do so;He nods his head.

"Very well.I can't stopped what you trying to do.You have my word.I'll protect you both."

Mr and Mrs Applebum cried."Please be safe and bring her home.All you three."

Somewhere in Egypt,Evelyn didn't realise that she wasn't in her room anymore.The smell caught her in her deep sleep.She knew the smell before and she know that she's back to wheres she belongs to,Cairo.Her eyes wide open without yawning or stretching wake up in the morning as she usually did,she jumped of the old bed she laid for her sleep;her eyes looked around with anger.

"What the hell I'm doing in here!" She shakes her head."This is not what I expected.I wasn't supposed to be in here but how." Her eyes spots at the open window without glass,she step foward to see outside of the old building."Oh my,God!" She gasp,knowing what happen to her last night.Imhotep did bring her home,what mean is her second home beside England.

She looking for escaping,but there's no any door she could opened.Everything is been sealed and no escaping for her to do so.Window? Yes,just the window she could let herself breath and she notice she live at the second floor of the building.What kind of this building she stayed?

"Should i jumped out from this window.What if he caught me again? Oh no.He'd won't.I'm too genius of my escaping." She giggling."Nor mother or father even Jonathan can't find me when I was little girl." She smiled then she snapped her thought back to realities.

She feel someone or something stand behind her,she look over her shoulder finding Him stand at the corner of the small room she stand right now.What is it he want from her again;not bother to looked at him,Imhotep spokes.

"Morning or should I'd said.Noon?" He chuckled."How sweet watching you sleep."

She scoffs."That mean you a pervert!"

"I'm not.Why you said that word to me.Soon you will know where'd you place belongs to."

She scoffs again and this time she turn to look at him."I'm not belongs to nobody.I know where'd I came from.I'm nothing belongs to whom either you."

"Are you sure?" He chuckled again."What if I did marking you before."

She frowned."What do you mean,what do you mean marking me."

"You're mine,Evelyn.Didn't i told you before?" He steps foward her as she back away circling around the small room they two were at."I know you over a thousand years ago,I vow to will have you in my arm and now you are;you can't changed the faith and you can't changed anything for what I did before you ever born yet."

His grumpy words makes Evelyn shrugged in shocked,he continue."You are my Nefertiri.I've been waited for so long to have you again."

"Shut up! enough of you bullshit romance stories that makes me feel to throw up right front of your face.Have you been blind that I'm not Nefertiri and she's been dead for so long." She snorts."You can't have me as long I still alive."

She look over her shoulder wheres the window stood,a sudden she had an stupid ideas how will she escaping from Imhotep.

"Never!"

She jumped out from the window,Imhotep turn into panic of what he see right front of his eyes,Evelyn did jumped out from the window and thanks to Ardeth whom teach her how to landing in good position.She stumbled on top of the fabric canopy that she gladly still breathing and alive;quickly get she jumped off the canopy,people watch her and she starts to calling for helped.

"Please! anyone I've been kidnaped.Please do something!" She gasping as no one who ever trying to helped her out.What happen to these people she had know before or Imhotep had power on them.That's not possible!

She ignoring them by continue her ran till Imhotep himself stand before her with his anger face.He caught her arm,she hissed in pain.

"Get off of me.You power over them,no one trying to helped me!"

He smirking."This mean you should listen to me."

"NO!" She pushed him away but didn't budge,hoping in her prayers that Ardeth and Jonathan will find her right now.She keep pushed him away from her as his gripped tightly at her arm."Owh,you hurting my arm."

"Like i'd said.Starting to listen to me." Then he ignored her.Screaming,shouting,punching even kicking she'll do nothing effected on Imhotep.He's to strong that she couldn't fight over him.

As they two arrive back in the same building,how's that possible there's a door she barely seen it before and yes he used his supernatural power to do so,he then throw her body on bed then with his power he tied her up on bed.

"Let me go you bold head freak! Help! help! somebody who can heard me out you Idiot!"

Imhotep rolled his eyes with seducing smirking,in this situation Evelyn get in her roles,cursing someone she likes even him.She like cursing that;s makes him deep in love to her.And he won't ever letting her go again even twice he'll be dead again.

"Get off of me you,Freak!"

Imhotep were on top of her,he slowly lean down at her face without doubt he kissed her;his kissed then turn to passion till she can't breath for a once.She keep cursing him even in muffled word but he's too proud for he did.Kissing her.

He didn't even bother how much he had her hurt,heard her screaming,grunting,growling and begs him to letting her go;for Imhotep,as long she still under his arms that he'd will never ever letting her go no matter what whom will stopped him.


	16. Chapter 15

"Good Morning! Ladies and Gentlemen.Welcome onboard this flight to Cairo,Egypt.My name is John Graham and I'm Your In-flight Service Director.Your cabin crew are here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight to Egypt this morning.Please fasten your seat belt and refrain from smoking while the no smoking sign is on.From captain Jackson and the crew, it is our pleasure to serve you today.If there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let us know. Thank you.In a few moments we'll be screening a safety video about this aircraft.you'll also find a safety briefing card in the seat pocket in front of you.We require that you give us your careful attention."

Ardeth sighed,listening carefully of the Captain speaking.He wants to fly but Jonathan suggest to depart by Ship.Fly is fastest thing so then he could safe Evelyn and letting him sleep well.The captain speaks again.

"For your safety, all passengers are kindly requested to refrain from using telephones, televisions,cd players,or fm radios in the cabin. Thank you.We will be taking off shortly. Please make sure that your seat belt is securely fastened.Thank you"

The captain stopped his announcement for a while.The plane slowly take off up in air and he felt something weird touch at his right arm feeling his arm like been gripped tightly by someone.Ardeth hissed in pain he glance at his right side.

"Jonathan you hurting my arms."

Ardeth saw how pale Jonathan face was,his eyes totally round wide open;he breath heavily as sweat dripping fastly both side of his sideburn.He cursed.

"Bloody queen take off my head!"

Jonathan like cursed as same his dear sister too,Evelyn.Still gripped Ardeth arm and he pushed Jonathan away from him.

"Let go off my arm,Jonathan.Let go!"

"Shut up this all your fault.You want to,Fly!" He yelped,Ardeth keep pushed him.

Ardeth growled.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen.The captain has turned off the seatbelt sign,which means you can leave your seat now if you wish. However, for your own safety and the safety of others around you, you must keep your seatbelt fastened while you are seated.Should the seatbelt sign come on again during the flight, please return immediately to your seat, and for everyone's safety, you must keep your belt fastened while seated.Should you wish to remove anything from the overhead lockers, please take care as some items may have moved during take off and could fall out on you or other passengers.Thank you."

Ardeth scoffs as he looked around.The plane wasn't big enough to him neither the passengers to walk around inside the plane.Jonathan released Ardeth arm quickly unfastened his belt and breathing heavily.He glance a bit out the window wheres he only see white of the cloud passed by the plane,he almost throw up but he hold it.

"I will thrown you out from this plane if I had too." Said Ardeth he look down at his right arms,Bruises.He breath."Look what you did to my beautiful arm even is hairy,Jonathan."

Long pause between them Ardeth gazing his eyes out the window then he smiled,finally as been staying in England with the Carnahan's,Mr and Mrs Applebum;he finally return home.He look over his shoulder when he heard Horace sound behind not so big enough but still can heard him.

"Your sister told me that you afraid of Height." He chuckled,Jonathan sealed his lips."How's that possible a man like you trying to safe his only sister whom being kidnap by the craziest Pharaoh priest afraid of height? Can you tell me anything about planning to safe her,Jonathan."

He cursed under his breath."Great,great now she told you everything."

"She is." He smirking,decide to take asleep before their arriving.

Twelve or Thirteen hours laters,Ardeth slowly opened gazing his eyes out the window,his smiled wide again.They already arriving in Egypt,he can smell the desert from far how he'd missed it much,he then yawning,cracking bones could heard to and he accidently touched Jonathan sleepy cheek.

He snorts."What?!" He look around in confused."Are we death?"

"No yet." Without looked at him."Welcome home,Jonathan.The place your sister wants to be." He smiled."You need wheelchair,Jonathan?"

"Why should I need it."

"Because you look like paralyze man who need it." Jonathan once again sealed his lips,still not moving from his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen,We are waiting for take-off (landing) clearance from the Air Traffic Control tower. We expect to depart (land) in 12 minutes.Thank you for your patience.Ladies Gentlemen, now We're approaching Egypt where the local time is 09:00. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seatbelt firmly, fastened. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must be stowed away and all hand luggage stored either in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front. Please ensure all electronic devices including laptop computers and computer games are turned off.We hope you have enjoyed the in-flight entertainment. We are now preparing to land. The bar is closed and we will soon collect your headset. May I remind you to complete your arrival and immigration documentation by the time we arrive.Thank you and have a nice day."

As they two landing,Ardeth asked the stewardess bringing the wheelchair for Jonathan and he refused to seat on it.Pulled out his bags then he walk."Are you sure you don't want to use this chair,Jonathan."

"What am I an old man who need it." He cursed again and walk leaving Ardeth behind with the stewardess and chair."

The stewardess stares at him."Are you friends sure he doesn't need it.He barely walk as what we see."

"Don't bother,Miss.He like to show off." He smiled."Thank you."

The two man takes taxis straight to Mr Hafez library wheres he could helped them to find Evelyn and future plan how to killed Imhotep again."Mr Hafez,seriously."

"You will find out.He's the best.His the only one person I know who can possibly give us some answer."

"He's like to scold my sister for nothing."

Ardeth protest."He wasn't.Your sister too much adventures herself,she like reading that we all know and she like too dreaming while working."

"How exactly you know any of this."

"Watch your lips,Jonathan.Haven't i told you two that I've been watching you two for so long.Stop complaining its already night."

Jonathan gulped nod understand.Moment later the Taxi entered the library and Mr Hafez welcoming them with smiled.Three of this man assembled around the tomb display of Seti the First.Mr Hafez sits on Seti's throne.

"We are part of an ancient secret society.For over three thousand years,we have guarded the City of the Dead.We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."

Ardeth nod agree.He spokes."And now, because of your sister,we have failed! He already took Evelyn which her fault that I remind her already before she's asleep but still her fault and stop glaring at me,Jonathan."

"Well you didn't said anything that you and Mr Hafez is part of the secret society whatever.Anything you wanted to tell me so badly before we safe my sister." Said Jonathan as he sat beside the Pharaoh statue."So what now,How i can get my sister back."

"Know this, this creature is the bringer of death.He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." He breath stares at Mr Hafez."We must now hunt him down,and try and find a way to kill him,before he consumes the earth and your sister.Allah be with us."

Jonathan spokes."According to my sister,once this creature has been reborn,his cursed will spread,and as he grows in strength,so will his curse grow infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed."

"Yes,who fault is that."

"It's everybody problem.It didn't feared of cats anymore."

Mr Hafez spoked."That because he fully regenerated and then he will fear nothing.Don't tell me your sister purchasing a cats to protect her."

"Yes she did." Ardeth glares at Jonathan."She think Cleo's could protect her from him."

"Cleo's? What an name.Is it white?"

"Totally white."

Jonathan speaks more."So,what's the part of my sister life."

"Your sister,She's a reincarnated of the Princess he had loves.Sure you know,Mr Carnahan's."

He scoffs."But how does the story end." Suddenly thunderstruck wakes them three."How? he'd never stopped called her Nefertiri."

"That because your sister who read from the book.He had chosen her before God's may create your sister life.He vow to God someday once his love is born;he should take his claimed."

Jonathan shakes his head."This is not good.Not good at all.Which mean I can;t see my sister again."

"Depends,tonight is the full moon.The moon of Osiris.It will begin tonight."

The two man follows Ardeth eyes,throught the window can see the sun which is now going into a full Eclipse.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the Heaven,and there was a darkness throughout the land of Egypt." He look back to Ardeth,"And you full of mystery man that me and Evelyn barely known."

He smirked."And you afraid of Height man whom pretending not know about Ancient."

"I don't care.I still want my sister back."


	17. Chapter 16

Evelyn sat on the corner of the room,she touched her bruises lips after what happened that night,they two couple staring at each other face.He heard her growling but he'd ignored it,she lean back on the wall with cursed.

"How dare you bald head. I could lose my beautiful lips because of you." She grit her teeth."You eat my lips!" She touched her bruises lips again.

Imhotep smirking at her."Wasn't my mistake that your lips were so beautiful I'd remember." He sighed heavily."I'm warning you.If you tried the way you did I'll make sure you doesn't seen the sun anymore."

"I'm not afraid of you.I could do worse than this." Her tummy suddenly growling,Imhotep heard then he smiled."Wasn't funny." She cursed under her breath."I'm not kindly like you,I need food and water.I don't have a money but I know them and they will helped me out."

He smiled again."Interesting.So then you can run away from me again." He chuckled."You think I'm stupid."

"You are.If you're are not you don't have to kidnaped me like this."

Imhotep walk toward the window,he look over his shoulder."Stayed here.I'll be back.Make sure you didn't do anything fool of you." Then he's gone.

"Like i can leave this place." She looked around.

Ardeth back to Carnahan's place,which his people taking good care of while the sibling away;he plopped himself on the sofa.Jonathan look around the house even the back door.

"Same like we left before.Nice." He wiped his eyes."Just dust."

"If you paid my people to do so they will."

Jonathan stares on his face."They can do that?"

"In your dream.We a protector not the maid."

In moment later Ardeth people burst inside the house with heavy weapon and everything they brough in together.Ardeth rose up from the sofa,he step toward his people.

"No weapon in my house."

Ardeth people stares at his face for a while then they look up at Ardeth."His in the market.Alone.No sight of Miss Carnahan."

"Are you sure? Evelyn?" He breath."He might be hide her somewhere not far from the market he walk."

Jonathan approach."Is she alright? my sister."

"We don't know yet,Jonathan.She safe that I expected." Ardeth stares them."Load the weapon.Is time."

Back to wheres Evelyn and Imhotep hide place.He'll come back with bunch of fruits in his arm,he laid the fruits on top of her laps;he watch her eating roughly knowingly she must been starving since he took her in.He felt guilty for his action hurting the loves of his life like this.But he must and she must accept the faith.

"Oh my God.This is so delicious."

Imhotep slowly look up from his laps,as he watch her eating with blushing smiled cheek.He smiled too.Happy to see her like this without fear nor an anger she show to him now.All he know was anger,cursing,spatting Evelyn gaves to him.

"You like it?"

"Its amazing.That;s why I love live this place.Their fruits so fresh even England."

He blinked."England?" He blinked again."What's England."

Evelyn finishing her last fruits with one swallowed and gulped,she said."The place you took me for."

"Owh," He giggling."That's place you called England.Beautiful place I've never seen."

Before she could speaks more,Imhotep rose up from wheres he had sit watching her eating;he stood front of the window felt something approached toward their hiding place.

"We must leave this place."

"Why?" He turn then walk foward her,he grab her arm tightly and Evelyn hissing."Gosh you hurting my arm!"

"Now!" With one glares each other face they two apparate and walk between the chaos,busy market in Cairo's wheres no one can seen they two."Stayed with me closely." He lean her to his body,wrapped his arm around her.

She breath."Get away from me!"

Minute walk,Imhotep saw someone right front of them making his arm wrapped Evelyn's body tightly.She spat."I cannot breath if you doing this."

"Let her GO,Imhotep!"

She snapped her anger,she stares front of her.Gasping with smiled seeing Ardeth and Jonathan already arriving in Cairo to safe her,Alone.Damn why not he kidnapped someone else.She pushed him away but didn;t budge as he'd know already before her.

"Let her go.Or you like to see bloodshed right front of your loves."

He looked down at Evelyn he wrapped his arm,then he look up."Can you?" He smirked."Nor one ever could killed me even with that weapon."

"Truth.The weapon could killed you but her?" Ardeth pointed at Evelyn as she look at him strangely,he spokes back."She can killed you,by her intelligent."

Imhotep slowed dropped his eyes back to Evelyn,his mind so tense.How? how can she can killed him."You lied.She can't killed me."

"Are you sure?"

He then takes his own action,Imhotep carried her on his shoulder.Ardeth and Jonathan chasing them behind.

"Put me down this instant!" She fisted his back screaming."I can walk,put me down you idiot!"

He growled."Stop cursing me.Is it true what that Medjai said,you can killed me."

"Oh if you wished I will killed you by now." She screaming as Imhotep slapped her hips.She spatting again."Don't you dare touched me there.Jonathan! Helped me!"

Behind them."Don;t you dare touched my sister hips you idiot!"

"You two siblings always like cursing someone."

"Evie!"

"Jonathan!" She scream like she can reach her brother from a far."Jonathan!"

"Hang in there,Evie." Ardeth rolled his eyes,he speed up left Jonathan behind,he notice and he too speed up."Why you speed up."

He growled."By calling each other name you'll think that Priest cares."

"Let me go you idiot!" Evelyn once again fisted his back then she feel something unnatural thing about to happen.Her eyes sight slowly fade away to see closely of Jonathan and Ardeth behind her and then they two gone from her sight away from the market to nowhere.

The two man stop chasing Evelyn behind,Ardeth breath knowing where they to had gone."Be prepared my friend.Hamunaptra will be our next journey."

At night back in Carnahan's house,Jonathan watched Ardeth's people with amuse busy themself loaded the weapon inside,clicking,ticking everything sound effect he could heard dreadfully.

Ardeth looked up from his weapon as Jonathan hand reach one of the riffle displayed front of him.He smirking clicking the weapon."Any good with that?"

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion,I'll have you know."

He giggling."You bluffing that's why.I don't believed anything of what you said."

"She really did told you everything did she?"

Ardeth nods."You pull the triggers and that bullet hit the counter fair forehead living him bruises." He stares."And yes,Everything."

Jonathan pulled out the echanted knife from Ardeth wrist belt then he pointed it right front Ardeth face mocking him."Any good with this shining."

"You'll know soon enough." In a flash,the enchanted knife is in his hand and the blade rests against Jonathan's neck.He gulped eyes wide,Ardeth spokes back."Because the only way to kill him is by taking off its head."

Jonathan chuckled with sweats dripped down side both of his sideburn."I'll remember that."


	18. Chapter 17

Sahara day,Way off across the desert,a large sand races over the dunes.The sandy whirlwind comes to a stop and starts to dissipate.Evelyn sudden ejected out of it,she land in a dune.The swirling sand condenses and form into Imhotep.He walk passed her,stood middle of the desert;he looks up into the sky,listening carefully.

Evelyn shakes the sand out of her hair and looks at him."Oh my God." She breath."I'm back to Hamunaptra." She hear the plane in the sky and look up.

"Ardeth told me you afraid of height."

Jonathan rolled his eyes."Why you guys so obsessed about it!"

"That because I don't want you throw up inside my plane.I'm warning you if you did I'd throw you out from this plane before you could see your dear sister again."

Ardeth hold his laugh,he said."This is Arthur MacGowan,He's got my back when I need him;His American plus Japanese.He can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke,just like mowing the lawn.I would advise not getting killed by him.His sword traps the souls of its victims."

"I'd tell you to fasten your seatbelts,but I was too cheap to buy any!" He then laugh by no reason."I don't know why I'm laughing." He looked on his right."On your right 2 o'clock did you see it?"

The three man looked at their right side wheres MacGowen pointed."She can't hear you but she know why we are here." He look very closely."What's that bald man doing? Is it him."

"On his behalf I'm introduce you that man is Imhotep.The Pharaoh adviser back three thousand years ago he died that years.And now he's return." He gaze his eyes out then back to MacGowen."And that woman it his sister.Us? the man we should killed."

MacGowen nod."Well good luck with that.Here we go!" He sudden pulled the handle down drown the plane makes Jonathan scream withouyt stops,MacGowan then steady the plane back to normal after heard him."Eh?" He looked back.

"Don't do that again."Said Ardeth look at Jonathan whom almost passed out,he breath patted his laps."He'd will cursed you for that,MacGowen."

Jonathan jumped from his seat reach MacGowen neck from behind but being stop by Ardeth afraid MacGowen will lose his gripped for not steady the plane and they three will be death before they could safe Evelyn.

"You almost got me killed!" Jonathan barked at him.MacGowan ignored him.

Meanwhile for Imhotep and Evelyn,She fisted his back in anger."What are you trying to do.There here for me and if you trying to hurt them or killed them;dare me I killed you too." She spatted,fisted his back again."

"What is he doing?!" Jonathan see something makes him turn into fear.Both men are scared out of their wits and screaming in fear.

Imhotep's jaw unhinges,his mouth opens to an inhuman size,he lets fly with another one of his horrible shrieks,and a massive wall of sand rises up out of the desert.Up at sky,Ardeth watches the desert below him come alive and rise up towards the plane.MacGowen looks over the side and sees what's coming.He laughs,throws the throttle, and puts the plane into a dive.

"Hang on,men!"

The sandstorm chases the diving,twisting plane getting closer and closer,about to engulf it.Ardeth looks back into the blinding sand and sees a Giant faces forming inside the sandstorm.It's Imhotep.Grinning.Ardeth grabs the Lewis machine-gun,cocks the bracket and fires,blasting away at Imhotep's giant face inside the sandstorm.Imhotep's face begins to laugh,then his jaw unhinges,his mouth opens wide,and he engulfs the plane.MacGowen blindly fights for control,elated.

"We're going down!"

The plane spins inside the blowing sand.Engines roaring wind howling.Jonathan and Ardeth screaming.MacGowen havlock laughing."Here I come, laddies!" Ardeth braces himself for impact,Evelyn leaps to her feet and runs over to Imhotep.

"Stop it! You'll kill them!"

"Then kissed me if you want them alive." Imhotep grabs her,pulls her close,her beautiful eyes stare into his shockingly intense ones.Then he kisses her,hard.Evelyn's eyes widen,stunned and mesmerized,then she pushes herself away and falls back into the sand. Imhotep laughs.

"You,IDIOT!"

The plane smashes over a dune,rolls over and crashes upside-down into another dune.The sand swirls as Ardeth falls out of the gunner's compartment.The left wing is jammed into the dune,Jonathan hangs upside down.

"I've told you I hates flying."

Ardeth helped him down then stares on MacGowen who still laughs."Lucky we're still alive."

"Best playground desert I've rides for.Lets do this again."

Evelyn kicked his legs as he suddenly stumbled to front in shocked,he look over his shoulder wheres she falls back."I killed you!"

"You've tried already."

"This is not fair for me.It doesn't I wanted to asked you return if I want it I will wished my parent return.Not you." Imhotep stand himself then walk foward her,"What are you doing?!"

Imhotep wrapped his arm around her body,with kissed again;he brought they two back to three thousand years back ago wheres his life,the Pharaoh and Nefertiri life begin.


	19. Chapter 18

Thebes,Egypt,1290 BC,Evelyn and Imhotep back to where'd they two supposed to live.Evelyn still in her form body but inside her is Nefertiri.He brought her out from Heaven to show her what she had missed of his mortal past life before He'd had been sentence to death by her father the Pharaoh.She looked around knowing wheres she standing now.

"Imhotep?" She stares at his eyes then she looked down on Evelyn body;the same body she had once when she still living."What are you doing? why I'm in here." She cried."This is my old room.Did you?"

Imhotep nod with smiled happily to see his precious back to live.Well include Evelyn even Nefertiri used her body for a while.He must and he bow.

"Welcome home,Princess."

"My father sentence you to Hom Dai.Does it hurt?" Imhotep starts circling around her as she continue."You deserve that.Father and I respect who you are;how dare you stabs our back like this,Imhotep."

He continue circling around her."Yes.Yes he did.You father the Pharaoh did.I'm here with my own reasonable,Princess."

"Why you bring me back in here,Imhotep."

She walk passed him toward her balcony room,the view? the same view she had been missed it so much especially at night,Egypt.Her eyes then look down where'd the guard,Medjai stood at the same position over thousand years ago.Imhotep stand beside her.

"I don't belong in here anymore,Imhotep.My soul belongs in Heaven with my family."

He stares at her for a moment,he blinked."Are you married?"

"What?"

"I'd said.Are you married?" He sighed."I mean after my death."

She snorts."You didn't answer my questioned.Why you brought me in here."

"Because." He breath."If i told you,you wouldn't accept it with all your heart and now? Tell me.Are you married?"

She step back away from him,away from the balcony;she trying to getting out the room,slapped her face in fact it wasn't a dream for her.She's dead for over a years also Imhotep too.Her parent and all her friends she know already gone for a centuries.She cried again.

"Just please tell me why I'm here,Imhotep.Please." She begged.

Imhotep still in his pride wanting to know if Nefertiri married or not after his death."Unless you .."

"I'm not! Please..I'm not married after your death till my death either.Just please take me home,Imhotep.I'd begged you once." Imhotep see her tears dripped down both of her cheek,begging him sending her home in Heaven with her beloved.

"Why?!"

He smirked step foward her."Because I want you to love me,love me as I'am." She blinked in gasped,he'd continue."I've been waiting you for so long to tell you this my,Nefertiri.I love you."

"No,I can't." She cried again."No Imhotep."

"Why not." He whisp step foward her again as she back away more and more till her back lean on the wall of her room.She gasping in fear of him.The priest she had know before wasn't like this she see it now."Why not can you love me,Princess.I did it everything for you even I've been forced to sacrifice myself because of your father."

She pushed him away from her make him back off a bit and his eyes still on her."You're a priest,Imhotep! My father adviser he'd trusting you.I'm the Princess of Egypt.Remember your place is,Imhotep," She breath heavily.

"I rules protect this City after the Pharaoh death.Take your word back.There's no love between you and me it's over,both our life is over,Imhotep.We don't belong in here anymore." She stares his face again."Please,so I can live in peace."

His face suddenly changing to anger,he marched foward her again and this time he demanding the answer he want out from her lips.

"Are you rejecting me,Princess." He smirking again."Then I can't sending you back to Heaven unless?"

She waited the moment from his unfinished word."Unless what?"

"Unless you rather gives your soul,your body,your heart and all belongs to you for me." He giggled."Lets make a deal."

She cursed."You sick bastard.My father was right you deserve that,Death! I'm glad he sending you there."

"I didn't know that woman,all I know that I've being accused." He chuckled."You wanna know whom the child she carried with." His smiled wide."Your father,the Pharaoh."

She shocked spatted him more."You lied!"

"I didn't!" She run passed him and Imhotep continue circling around her."Pathetic isn't he,the Pharaoh? people adore,believed,trusting him much as the great rules of this City.He need something to filled his desired,his loneliness and he'd need a Heirs too.A son to have his throne and he did;by the maid he had sleep with."

She can feel her blood started to boiling when Imhotep accusing the Pharaoh;she didn't trusted him."You lying bastard! How dare you accusing the Pharaoh!"

"Wasn't an accusing,Princess.let me tell you a little story that what your precious Father hide it from you.I see you finally founding shocked.How very sweet." He then sat on her bed while she standing away from him.

And began revealed the Pharaoh big secret.

"Once upon a time,a big shitty of the Palace in Egypt,there a Pharaoh who deep in love with his wife waited the moment of their first born child.The Pharaoh hoped the child is a Son;as they been waiting for so long,so then when the Pharaoh grown older his son will take his throne and rules the City." He chuckled."Then the child is born,you wanna know why your Father hoped much the child his wife carried is a,Son? Because the midwife tell so,but then it was not.His wife giving a birth to a daughter they named her 'Nefertiri Merimut' and that daughter is you,Princess."

Imhotep stares her,he continue."A bit disappointed that day,Time passed when you were slowly grown;he tried to get a Son from your mother but the end she couldn't.The queen he'd love is dying,so then someone must feed his loneliness and gives him a heirs."

He chuckled."Women to another women the Pharaoh sleep with till this one maid succeed to have a Son with his own flesh.But your father resisted the baby because of his tittle as a Pharaoh,the ruler of the City;If he keep the baby for his own no one will respect him anymore.Then he sent out a little rumor to the people in Palace that I'm the one who responsible for it.I didn't know what they would do to me but I was too proud to run and stupid to believed my own Pharaoh trusting.All i know I received a sentence death pain from Hom Dai punishment which I don't belong there.I was gone but so was you,Princess;I'll make vow that one day I will return to claimed my right and what is mine."

He giggling rose up from her bed."The end.It's a beautiful story, don't you think? I died because I love you.I died because the Pharaoh wanting too and I died because I've been accusing by your father."

Imhotep stares on her tears eyes,believed it or not she must be shocked what the Pharaoh do to him.She too stares on his eyes,his eyes told her everything and the truth of her father big secret.But why?

"You'll think your father is a great man,Princess.He never been loyal to his own flesh especially to you;His only daughter.If the Pharaoh can do anything,why cannot I do to you." He chuckled."You wanna know how pain I was facing the death of my own? Horrible,cruel,so vile;and I can feel you father smilling sitting on his throne without knowing how suffered I was."

She dropped both of her knee down on the ground front of Imhotep still in heavy tears,she looked up in plead."Behalf of the Pharaoh,Imhotep.I didn't know anything till you telling me this,all this thousand years my own father being lying to me.Forgive of my father sin,Imhotep."

He study her beautiful face."It doesn't count for me.Wasn't you should apologize to me but Him.Out of my mind how does your father living in Heaven of what he done to me.Curious I'am."

"He doesn't there either.Only the Queen and me with the others.And now I know the reason why he wasn't there with us." He smirked."Please,Imhotep.Forgive him so then he can live with us in Heaven."

His smirked again love to see how she begged him.He wonder how she called out his name while they two in bed."I'm sorry,Princess.I can't let it happened."

"What do you want from me,Imhotep."

"Like i'd said,what your father had done to me,I will do exactly the same I will do on you." His smiled wide.


	20. Chapter 19

Hamunaptra day,The three man ride each of the horse straight to Hamunaptra that supposed they were used plane for their ride but Imhotep smashed it for a reason.Finding they attempt to safe Evelyn from him,Imhotep must crushed it and failed to killed them;If he found they still alive probably he will killed them again in Hamunaptra.

MacGowen sipped his whiskey while the horse their ride walk slowly for a days to arrive.He spokes."You know,is hard to handle that man,it could be death waiting for us.Looked how he tried to killed us."

"Patient my friend.He can't do anything unless he will."

Jonathan whining behind them."Are we there yet? Its like been a weeks."

"You've been in Hamunaptra before,Jonathan.Patient,that all Allah want it from his humbled human who live in his Earth."

MacGowen giggling continue sipped his whiskey.An later moment almost in evening,Ardeth slowly pulled down his mask under his chin,smiled he look over his shoulder wheres the two man taking their riding sleep.He stop his horses include the two man horses,Jonathan wakes so MacGowen.

"What?!"

Ardeth pointed."We here,Hamunaptra." He kicked his horses by his feet,and the horse moves fastly than before follow by Jonathan and MacGowen behind him.Three man climbing down from the horse back quickly reload their weapon aiming their weapon around them while walking inside,afraid Imhotep was watching them from a far as they entering.

Inside Hamunaptra stairway,Carrying torches Ardeth bay,Jonathan and MacGowen make their way down a long,winding,narrow staircase.Heading into the bowels of the necropolis.A passageway to hell.Evelyn follows Imhotep into the underground cemetery.She stops at the sight of all the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones.Evelyn watch the rats ran and hide behind of the tomb.Passageway,Ardeth Bay and MacGowen are busy digging out a collapsed doorway. Jonathan notices an Amethyst scarab on the far wall.

"I say, look at that." He walks over and tries to jiggle it free.It comes loose in his hand.He looks at the scarab in his palm. It starts to glow.And then something inside it starts to wiggle."Say, gents! You should come have a look at this."

The wiggling continues; a long, agonizing beat,and then the scarab breaks out of it's cocoon and instantly burrows into Jonathan's palm.Jonathan starts to freak out and scream.Ardeth runs up and rips the arm off Jonathan's shirt.The scarab is now burrowing up Jonathan's arm.Ardeth whips out his butterfly-knife,snaps it open and grabs Jonathan's arm.Jonathan's eyes widen in terror as the knife passes in front of his face. Jonathan screams louder,obviously being cut open.Ardeth's hand flicks something away.The scarab hits the floor and immediately starts scurrying back towards Jonathan, wanting to finish the job.Ardeth pulls out his gun and blows it away.

In cemetery,The gunshot echoes into the cemetery as Imhotep and Evelyn step up to the strange altar,Imhotep scowls at the sound and angrily,he look over his shoulder.

"Don;t look at me you Idiot!"

"They still alive and you will know what I'm trying to do with them.Looks like they attempt to take you away from me again.No this time my love."

He reach into a Canopic jar,he pulls out the crusted and crushes it to dust then he blows the dust against a mausoleum wall.Evelyn stare at the wall eyes wide open two forms emerge from the mausoleum wall;horrific looking mummified corpses,two of Imhotep's long dead priest he know.They bow to Imhotep then turn and move off down a passageway.

"Don't touch anything wasn't belong to you.Not a damn thing.Keep your hands off the furniture,got it?"

Jonathan swallows hard and nods vigorously.They man continue walk deep inside.Ardeth squeezes through a small crevice in a wall and drops to the floor of a dark chamber.He picks up his gunny sack and scans the darkness.Something glitters,Jonathan and MacGowen crawl in behind him.He notices a shaft light,high above him,shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to one of those mirror disks.

Ardeth aims his gun then fires.The bullet strikes the disk's pedestal,spinning the mirror into the shaft of light and the shaft of light hits the disk and quickly bounces around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is lit up.It's an enormous Treasure Chamber.Filled to overflowing.Everything sparkles and shines.The wealth of Egypt.The three man are speechless;that's when the two mummified Priest mummies walk in.

MacGowen furious."Who the hell are these guys?!"

"Priests,Imhotep priests." Ardeth pulls the gun out of his gunny sack.MacGowen chuckled.

"I never killed a priest before.Once I tried but he'd survive."

Ardeth looked at him."They are evil,cursed,they matter not,today this is your chance and should not wasted your chance."

"Well,okay then."

MacGowen pulled out his sword,and Ardeth fires with his gun.Smoke and flame shoot out.Blast one of the mummies.Blows it's upper torso clean off.He pumps the gun,the huge spent catridge flips through the air.He fires again,blast the other mummy,blows this one's torso clean off as well.The smoke clears.He look at MacGowen.

"Having fun aren't you my friend."

MacGowen laugh in panted."The best killing ever in my entire whole life." Sudden the two sets of legs keep walking foward,unaffected by the loss of their upper torsos.Jonathan can't believe it.

"Oh,come on,gimme a break here.I'd just want my sister back that's all not a mummified priest." He breath."Give my sister back you twit bastard!" And then the disemboweled upper torsos start to move,turning over and crawling towards them who start to back away.

Imhotep turns from the altar as he hears more gunshots echoing out of the passageways.He angrily reaches into another canopic jars,and crushes it to dust and blows the dust down a passageway.

"Will you stop blows that dust.You prick, there's my brother out there! why you sending those mummies to killed them!" She spatted prepared to attacked him from behind."I'm not gonna letting you this."

She jumped onto his back in anger."Take back your word spell you bloody bastards priest! TAKE THAT BACK! I command you this instant!"

Imhotep grunted hold his pain when she punched hard on his head,not even she hit his head not include she claws his head by her finger nails.

"Get of off me,Woman! Don't make me pinning you down on the ground."

She growled."You touched me and I'm gonna killed you with my finger nails,how dare you touched me and raped me to seek your revenge of the Pharaoh that wasn't my father either.She used my body and you take an advantage on me."

She screams,Imhotep bending down both of his knee on the ground;pushed her body away from his back.

"JONATHAN!"


	21. Chapter 20

"Evie!" Jonathan stops."Gents I hear her."

A dusty breeze blows into the chamber as Ardeth,Jonathan and MacGowen back away from the mummy pieces.The floor where they were just standing suddenly starts to move.Two more mummies slowly dig their way up out of the floor.More mummies starts coming out of the walls and crawling out of the piles of gold.All the mummies head toward them.

Ardeth lifts his gun.MacGowen stops him."My turn." He swung his swords slayed the shit out of the mummies.They keep on coming.Even more now,Ardeth open fire,pumping and firing as all three of the men back away and haul-ass.The mummies and mummy pieces follow them into the passageway.

"I really hate,Mummies.They never played it fair!" Gun fires,blasting flame and smoke,The men race down a passageway,a dozen mummies striding after them."This whole place is comin,Alive!"

The men race around a corner.More mummies.They race around another corner.More mummies."I'm out!" Ardeth throws his gun down and they all race into a small chamber.The lower half of the giant statue of Horus stands in the middle of the chamber.

"There he is!"

They run up to the base of the statue.MacGowen looks back at the mummies coming down the passageway.He reaches into his gunny sack and pulls out a stick of dynamite.Ardeth taps him on the shoulder.

"Allow me."

MacGowen hands him the dynamite and a match,then turns to look at the statue.Ardeth reaches foward and strikes the match of MacGowen stubbly face.He yelps.Ardeth lights the dynamite and throws it down the passageway.They all hit the deck.The dynamite explodes;ripping apart the creatures,causing a cave in and sealing the passageway with the rock and dirt.Now there's only one way out,another dark,creepy passageway.

Ardeth and Jonathan are digging away at the seams of the secret compartment,it starts to give.And that's when MacGowen spots another group of rotting mummies coming down the dark passageway,heading right for them.Ardeth looks up.

"These guys just don't quit I tell you now my friend."

MacGowen grabs his sword and runs off towards the mummies."Keep digging and safe your sister!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Keep digging!"

Ardeth and Jonathan redouble their efforts,pulling harder on the seam,The compartment starts to loosen.About to give.Something this happened,salt acid sprayed out they keep tugging.

MacGowen swung his sword at the oncoming mummies over at the base of the statue.Ardeth and Jonathan pull an ornate chest out of the secret compartment.Ardeth rips off the lid,reaches inside and pulls out a heavy burlap bag.He and Jonathan exchange nervous,excited looks.Then he reaches into the bag and slowly pulls out the solid 'Gold Book of the Living'.Golden light reflects off their faces as they stare at it in wonder.

"That's why my people keep this book away from people who trying to used against it."

MacGowen still swung his sword into the remaining mummies swinging."Go,save the girl! Kill the creature!" The mummies quickly overwhelm and starts to tear him apart.Ardeth light the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall.He and Jonathan hit the deck.

"That's the last one,we better get lucky."

The wall blows,Debris collapses,but now here's a hole for them to get out.Ardeth and Jonathan race out through the hole just as the remaining mummies enter the chamber.

"I hated you!"

Imhotep smirking."You're not to hated me my love.Soon you will be mine.And this now nor ever the Medjai or your brother will you meeting them up again.As they already died." And that's when Ardeth and Jonathan burst in.Imhotep spins around and faces them.Jonathan beams as he holds up the golden Book of the Living.

"I found it,Evie! I found it."

"Shut up! Open the book,Jonathan! Open the book! That's the only way to kill him!"

Imhotep now turns to look at her,did she mean by that word to him? She did want to see him death again." I can't open it! It's locked or something!" Jonathan spots a series of solid gold,four sided locks along the binder.It hits him like lightning."We need the key,Evie!"

"Great,great! Where'd should we find the key."

Imhotep grins,then grabs the key/box hanging from a chain around his neck,rips it off and shoves it into his pocket.Evelyn see what he doing,then he picks up the sacrificial sword and heads for Jonathan.

"Don't you hurt him,Imhotep!"

She grabs his arm,as he shoves her away.

"What do I do,Evie!? What do I do!?"

"Read the inscription on the cover!" She told.

Jonathan quickly starts translating the cover inscription,but his ancient Egyptian is clearly awful."Keetash something,naraba something." He starts to backpedal through the cemetery,cluctching the book,wide eyes as Imhotep moves in on him.

"Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmm--?"

Jonathan trips and falls on his ass,Imhotep charges forward.Ardeth grab her arm from behind away from him.Jonathan sits up and quickly looks back at the cover."Rasheem Aaaaa ANUBIS!"

Imhotep raises the sacrificial sword,about to kill Jonathan.And that's when the giant statue of Anubis suddenly crashes through the wall,The god of Deaths,horrible,decrepit stone faces stares angrily down.Jonathan stares back.

"Oh boy."

Ardeth decapitates a mummy and looks up at Anubis with grins."This just keeps gettin,better and better.As your brother read the wrong inscription." He grit his teeth.Imhotep leaves Jonathan and heads for the giant statue.More priest mummies attack forcing him away.

"Good,now this time I finished you,Medjai." Imhotep looks up at Anubis,points to Ardeth,and in Ancient egyptian commands him to attack.Anubis moves for Ardeth,stomping over mausoleums and through the detritus moat on his way.Ardeth quickly backs away forget Evelyn for a while.

Evelyn again attempt to hurt Imhotep by her own forced,budge or not she must."Do something,Jonathan! Kill it!"

"You have got to be joking?"

"Finish the inscription,Idiot!"

He did finish read the inscription helped by his sister,the Anubis instantly freezes in it's tracks and petrifies.It's off balance.Starts to fall.Ardeth slides free if it's talons.Anubis starts to destroyed to each other till dust.

Imhotep turns and angrily."She's mine.I marked her before she's born."

"Oh yeah.Through me first if you want her,Imhotep.This place doesn't belongs to you anymore and now is time you've gone for good."

Imhotep wide smirked."So be it." He is already striding towards him,Jonathan lifts up his hand and he has the key/box back.He smiles to Evelyn.

"I got it!" Evelyn runs for Jonathan.

Ardeth fight for his life swings his sword and cleaves a big chunk of molten flesh rot out of Imhotep's stomach.On the outside,Imhotep looks human,but on the inside he is still rotten old mummy.Imhotep backhands Ardeth.Knocks him twenty feet back.Ardeth staggers to his feet.Imhotep is right there.

Jonathan lifts up the heavy gold book,then start furiously working the key into the series of locks,unlocking each of them.No matter,Imhotep rips the sword away from Ardeth and casually flings it away.The golden Book of the Living opens.Jonathan holds it right as Evelyn quickly turns the heavy gold pages looking for something.Ardeth turns to run,but Imhotep grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet.

Ardeth hangs there,a dazed mess.Imhotep grins,says something in Ancient words,then starts to strangle Ardeth.Ardeth chokes about to die hoping the sibling finding something could helped him now.Evelyn turns and faces Imhotep and reads an inscription.She turn to look at Imhotep.

"Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! Pared oos!!"

Imhotep pivots and looks at Evelyn, a look of sheer terror on his face. Then he looks over at the detritus bog.Which starts to bubble and shift.The swirling hole begins to open.And then suddenly The spirits of the Egyptian Gods waft out of the black bog and swirl around the Priest-mummies.The mummies all collapse and turn to dust.And then the spirits attack Imhotep.Lifting him and ardeth up into the air.Imhotep lets go of him who falls to the ground.

Evelyn and Jonathan fearfully stumble away from the spirits,ten feet off the ground,the spirits swirl around Imhotep's body.Twisting it and turning it and slowly shriveling it,accompanied by the same strange flashing light,one last huge flash,accompanied by a blast of wind,and Imhotep staggers to his feet,he looks perfectly normal.His body is completely intact.

"You'll said that's gonna kill him."

Imhotep again attempt to attack Ardeth with swings his sword in his stomach.Imhotep gasping in shocked amazed and horrified.He's mortal.Imhotep stumbles back and falls into the detritus bog.The sibling run up next to Ardeth.They watch as Imhotep gently sinks into the fetid swamp,slowly dying.And then,just before his head goes under,Imhotep looks up at them,grins broadly and says something to Evelyn but in Ancient Egyptian word knowing by her only.Imhotep's grinning face vanishes under the black bile.

Evelyn gaves the fake translates."Death is only the beginning."

Ardeth,Evelyn and Jonathan look around as all the walls starts to descend.Ardeth grabs Evelyn's hand.

"C'mon!"

He pulls her foward and all three of them race past sinking pillars.They duck as they run into a descending doorway;they crouch run into the treasure chamber.Evelyn skids to a stop.Look in wonder at all the treasure.

"No."

Sand rains down on them,Ardeth grabs her again and quickly pulls her through the mounds of treasure towards a sinking doorway on the far side of the room.The sound of the sinking walls is deafening.They run up a stairscase,heading for a descending doorway,which is already half gone.Jonathan dives through the narrow gap.Then Ardeth dives through,he spins around.Evelyn dives,but gets stuck in the middle,about to get cut in half.He grabs her arm and yanks her through in the nick of time.

The temple collapses as they pack of stray camels race through the ruins.A sinking crevice drops out right behind them,chasing them out through the front gates.The whole place rumbles ominously.They make it down the ramp as more ruins crash down behind them;A massive cloud of sand and dust billows out over the wall and into the air.Ardeth,Evelyn and Jonathan all the stray camels race out into the desert.

Ardeth,Evelyn and Jonathan stand in the middle of the plateau,surround by stray camels.They stare off at the sandy,dusty,volcano as it continue to rumble ominously.

"Well,I guess we go home empty handed."

Ardeth look at him."I guess and hoped that Priest won't ever returning in here anymore.I keep warning your sister,Jonathan.And you must know what she doing and of what she read.We three almost dead and MacGowen..."

"Who said I'm dead."

Three of them spins looks behind in schocked.MacGowen's is alive and he rides one of the camel back with smiled and his beloved sword still with him.Ardeth greet him with proud he's still alive.

"I thought you and the mummies I saw."

"Nah,it didn't.They just bunch an idiot mummies and can rips it apart easily." He giggling."Pretty amazing to see the view with the temples collapses and you'll three running from it;is like I watch in a movie on tv.Pretty good." He look at Evelyn."You must be the sister they talked about."

Evelyn extend her arm with smiled as he shook it."Yes.I'm the sister they I'll think." She look at the three gents."You alive twice,you;re the one with the plane."

"Arthur MacGowen at your service.Now.We are going home."

Jonathan thanking."Thank you for everything you done for me and my sister,Ardeth.I'm speechless to said that you safe our life,to me If wasn't you with us.I think i've never seen my sister again."

"My friend.With pleasure.This is my responsible to my people and my city.For you Evelyn.Mr Hafez can't waited to see you back to his Library;and please do not ever,ever trying to figured it out anything wasn't your capable.Not anymore."

She blushed,accidently she lean to kissed Ardeth cheek with smiled.His eyes wide and shocked,clearing his throats."That's not will be happen again."

"Thank you,Ardeth Bay." She smiled.


	22. Credit

London,England.Carnahan's house.Jonathan banged Evelyn bathroom door as she keep vomitting and almost fainted for no reason since a days they two back from Cairo's.Mr and Mrs Applebum expecting something that probably could make him and his sister shocked to hear but the Applebum's not confirmed anything of it.

He banged the door again."C'mon.We going to see a doctor if you want,Evie.You makes us so worries about you."

"We think you must,Jonathan.Her skin so pale,and she keep eating a lot and lots of vomited she created.What do expect what it is."

Jonathan look over his shoulder wheres Mr and Mrs Applebum stand."Do you expect Evie is pregnant cause of her eating a lot or vomit a lot.If she were with who?" He blinked and think."Ardeth is with us and me compared than with Evie or .."

His eyes totally wide open knowing what is mean.He hear Evelyn burping and vomit again,in few minute she unlocked the door and lean side of the door tiredness.She look pale than ever.

"I'm fine.Maybe cause of my shockedness of what happen." She said wiped her mouth with her palm then she smiled like a crazy people whom live on the street.

Mrs Applebum approach her."Non of this is make sense.And not you're not shocked any of this;you too strong to be shocked and you can handled it by yourself.You need doctor,Child."

"No,I'm fine.Yes I'am." She smiled as sudden she fainted.Lucky Jonathan catched her body or else she will hit her head hardly on the ground.Leaving bruises or cuts on her skin.He then carried her in bridal style helping by Mr and Mrs Applebum to downstairs and toward the car.

Jonathan drove the car straight to meet a doctor for his sister sake.

"I'm pregnant,"

Jonathan sank his back on chair,rubs both his temple after hear the doctor said about Evelyn.The doctor confirm the cause and she's pregnant.

"How!?"

"I'm just a Doctor,Miss Carnahan.That's part of my duty.You've tell me how the hell that happen."

She breathing heavily,slowly she put her right palm hand on her flat belly.Unbelievable creation life started to happen in few more month.Her mind totally empty.

"Is he responsible for your pregnancy."

The doctor pointed his finger at Jonathan."I'm her brother.Why should the baby is mine."

"Well,some of reason it will happen.Lot of my patient getting pregnant by the brother,step brother,the father even the step father;and is so cliche to make me surprised." The Doctor gaves the siblings fake smiled."Trusted me I'm not kind that surprising."

The Doctor grinning,looking around the room,the space between them inside.Evelyn nodded and was fake smilling exquisitely now too.She didn't mind anything just how she will explained to everyone that she carried ...

"Thank you,Doctor.I think I know how this happen.The due?"

Jonathan and Evelyn out from the room and out from the building,they two get inside the car and Jonathan face her body to him.With no anger just one simpled answer he wants to heard from her lips.

"Imhotep?" He grit his teeth."How?" She looked up,as he continue."I know,Evie.Wasn't Ardeth but him.How? how's that possible I thought you hated him and how that possible you two had any chance to do so."

With tears,she revealed how she get pregnant.For a minute Jonathan completely shocked hear her.Even the whole stories wasn't that long but everything parts of her life will changed as soon the baby arrive.

"You gotta be kidding me,you didn't tell me earlier back then."

"Our life stucked between death and alive,Jonathan.You'll think I had a chance to explained everything while we confront our death back then." She growled."The temple is collapses right behind us and you still think I can explained everything."

He snorts."Twice you said it.How dare that bastard touched you." He blinked."Wasn't fair isn't it? life without the father at the baby side after born,well if you said the baby is Ardeth I don't mind either but Imhotep!?"

"Then? What should I do with it,kill this baby while it still inside me.Oh i will if you wished." She then bolt out from the car heading back toward the building but being stop by him.

"Where'd you think you going?"

"With all you wished,I walk back inside the building and asked that Doctor to kill this baby.And it gone forever."

He grunted."Don't be ridiculous.Get inside the car and we figured this out."

Nine month later,Evelyn admitted herself into the same Doctor.Jonathan with Mr and Mrs Applebum stood outside the door of the delivery room,pacing around,it didn't occur to to them to call Ardeth while they waited.He knowns already by through the letter every month Jonathan and her sending to him in Egypt.He quite shocked after received the letter about her having Imhotep's baby for no reason.He might known Imhotep will return again.

"It's a boy!"

The nurse announced before handing the baby to Evelyn.She look down at the baby and adored it very much.She notice that the baby has no trace of being a Ardeth's child,he had the faintest sign of Imhotep's a lot except his eyes.The baby eyes of her.

Evelyn's eyes squinted at the baby.She might have been imagining it from the fatigue of child birth.She requested the nurse to attend to her baby and not let everyone known of the baby father is except Jonathan,Ardeth,Mr and Mrs Applebum.When she woke up,she was already inside her private room.

"How are you feeling,Child?"

Evelyn looked around before answering."I'm fine.I think." She informed Mr Applebum.

"That's good." Jonathan take a sneak to see his new born niece very closely,then he smiled even the child were related blood and flesh to Imhotep.Of course he's the father of the baby of his sister but he wasn't here in this world anymore.Someday this baby will asked whom his father is.

The nurse suddenly burst inside the room with her baby in the nurse arm."Hello,Miss Carnahan." The nurse said while handing Evelyn the baby.Then the nurse out from the room.Evelyn took in the appearance of her son.She kissed his cute nose which made him look at his mother with smoldering Hazel brown.Evelyn's breath with smiled.

"What's the baby name you gives,Child?"

Mrs Applebum patted her laps gently not to hurt Evelyn after tired giving birth to her only child.Evelyn kissed the baby nose again then she look up stares at each other face inside the room with her.

"Dakota,Dakota Jaiden Carnahan."


End file.
